Nunca Mais Outra Vez
by Mile Black
Summary: Sarah tinha tudo que uma pessoa deseja: beleza, uma pessoa que a amava, um casamento feliz. E isso desaba com um leve lapso do destino. Dor... Sofrimento... Pranto... Solidão. Coisas que nunca tinha experimentado antes a envolvem e se vê em meio a (...)
1. Sarah

Sarah tinha tudo que uma pessoa deseja: beleza, uma pessoa que a amava, um casamento feliz. E isso desaba com um leve lapso do destino. Dor... Sofrimento... Pranto... Solidão. Coisas que nunca tinha experimentado antes a envolvem e se vê em meio a uma forte sensação de perda. E o que a vida tira às vezes não devolve...

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**Capítulo Um – Sarah **

Sarah sobressaltou-se com um aperto no peito. Abriu os olhos. O quarto estava na penumbra. Virou-se na cama de casal e estendeu a mão. Assustou-se. Ele não estava deitado ao seu lado. Sentou e apertou os olhos procurando por vestígios dele no quarto. A porta estava aberta. Eles nunca dormiam de porta aberta. Puxou o grosso cobertor e procurou os chinelos passando os pés pelo tapete. Levantou-se e atravessou o quarto, tremendo ao atrito do ar frio com seu corpo nu, até a cadeira para vestir seu roupão. Desceu as escadas sem ascender a luz do corredor. A casa estava toda escura. Às vezes ele tinha mania de ficar sentado no escuro, pensando.

A claridade prateada da lua quase cheia entrava pela grande janela da sala. Ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Chamou seu nome. Nenhuma resposta. Chamou mais uma vez. Nada. Alguma coisa enroscou em suas pernas, e ela abaixou. Pegou no colo um grande gato angorá branco, e alisou seu pelo macio.

- Onde ele está, Snowflake?

O gato miou dengosamente quando ela afagou sua barriga, e pulou do seu colo. Andou até a porta com o rabo felpudo erguido e pôs-se a arranha-la.

- Ele saiu? - Ela foi até o gato e o pegou no colo novamente - Então vamos espera-lo.

Sarah sentou-se no sofá com as pernas cruzadas. Um arrepio correu sua espinha e ela lembrou-se que nevava lá fora e ela não estava agasalhada. Pegou a varinha no bolso do roupão e apontou para a lareira à sua frente.

- _Incêndio_! - ela murmurou. Um fogo vivo e crepitante se fez, e a sala foi envolvida por uma onda de calor aconchegante.

Snowflake pulou de seu colo novamente e foi se esparrar no tapetinho em frente ao fogo. Sarah observou o gato se espreguiçar longamente. Sentiu outro arrepio na espinha. Este com certeza não era de frio. Recostou-se no sofá o suficiente para estender as pernas na mesinha à frente. Estava preocupada. Ele na estava se comportando bem ultimamente. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do diálogo que tiveram na manha do dia anterior:

"O que te aflige tanto, meu bem?", ela ouviu a própria voz na cabeça.

"Nada não, querida", ele desconversou.

"Como nada? Eu te conheço há anos, não se esqueça..."

"Já vai passar, meu bem... Já vai passar..."

Mas ele não era assim. Nunca tiveram segredo um para o outro. Se bem que os últimos acontecimentos eram bastante tumultuosos. Lorde Voldemort crescendo cada vez mais nas sombras e aumentando o número de seguidores. Eles dois, assim como todos os seus amigos precisaram se esconder. Sarah, agora vivia em uma casa simples, em um bairro trouxa de Londres. Pouco a pouco, o sono foi superando a preocupação, e, apesar de tentar lutar no início, suas pálpebras se fecharam, e ela se entregou ao topor e ao cansaço.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol que penetraram pelas venezianas da sala, encontram a jovem dormindo no sofá. Os cabelos loiros se espalhavam no móvel, contrastando com o negro do estofado. Estava tal qual um anjo, com uma das mãos apoiada no rosto, enquanto a outra tentava acalmar o coração, subindo e descendo repousada no peito, ao ritmo de sua respiração. Snowflake foi até sua dona e, com as patinhas dianteiras, pôs-se a brincar com o cinto do roupão cuja ponta arrastava no chão. Sarah virou-se no sofá pondo as duas mãos embaixo do rosto, escondendo-se da claridade.

Não demorou muito para que uma senhora de meia idade aparatasse na sala. Olhou demoradamente a moça do sofá antes de se sentar na mesinha de centro. Ia acorda-la, mas achou melhor não faze-lo. Snowflake passou se esfregando em suas pernas.

- Bom dia, minha bolinha - Ela pegou o gato no colo - Acho melhor fazemos o café, ante de chamá-la, não é?

O gato ronronou.

- Concordo... Vamos lá na cozinha preparar um pires de leite para você.

* * *

Sarah se mexeu. Levou a mão ao pescoço dolorido pela posição. Piscou várias vezes até ouvir barulho na cozinha.

- Amor? - Ela se levantou - É você?

- Não, querida, sou eu... - A senhora chegou à porta segurando uma frigideira.

- Ah... bom dia Tia Geórgia... - Ela falou com um quê de desapontamento.

- Ele não dormiu em casa?

- Não... Ele sumiu no meio da noite... - Ela respondeu sentando-se à mesa.

- Querida... Não se aflija... - Dona Geórgia apagou o fogo com um aceno da varinha. - Daqui a pouco ele aparece... Ele deve ter ido resolver algum assunto importante.

- No meio da noite, tia?

- Bom... Ontem não foi lua cheia?

- Não... É hoje...

Mas Sarah não considerou a idéia. Se fosse por isso, ele teria contado...

Um farfalhar de asas fez as duas voltarem a atenção para a janela.

- Coruja... - Dona Geórgia foi até a janela e tirou um papel enrolado de seu pé.

- Carta? - Sarah perguntou servindo-se de leite.

- Não - A outra desenrolou o pergaminho - Profeta Diário...

- Deixe-me ver... - Ela estendeu a mão.

Dona Geórgia ficou pálida ao ler a primeira página, e olhou para a sobrinha com profundo horror.

- O que foi titia?? - Sarah se levantou. A velha se afastou dela.

- Deixe me ver! - Sarah se aproximou mais, fazendo a tia recuar.

- Sarah... - Ela disse num fio de voz - É melhor você se sentar...

- O que foi??! Fale logo! Estou ficando angustiada. - Sarah tentou tomar o jornal dela, mas a tia o escondeu às costas.

- Tia... Por favor... - Sarah pediu suplicante.

- Sente-se...

- Me fale...

- Eu falo, calma...

- O QUE HOUVE?? - Ela falou exasperada.

A velha respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

- Os Potter...

- Que têm eles??

- Foram descobertos...

- Ah meu Deus... - Sarah fechou os olhos e levou a mão ao peito.

- Foram... foram mortos, Sarah...

- Não é possível! - Sarah deu um soco na mesa - E o Harry?

- Sobreviveu... Foi tirado dos escombros, mas ninguém sabe por quem.

- Dumbledore... Só pode ter sido ele... - Ela de repente deu um estalo - Ah meu Deus! Meu marido! Meu marido ainda não sabe, titia! Ele vai ficar arrasado...

- Ele já sabe... - Dona Geórgia respirou mais profundamente.

- Não, ele não sabe... - Sarah disse.

- Sim, minha filha... ele sabe... e esse foi o motivo do seu desaparecimento...

Sarah ficou muda. Dona Geórgia abriu o jornal novamente e o mostrou à sobrinha. Sarah leu com os olhos cheios d'água.

_"Potter são encontrados mortos. Assassino é capturado pelo Ministério após matar 12 trouxas e um bruxo. Pena Perpétua em Azkaban"._

E abaixo da manchete em letras garrafais, havia uma foto de Sirius Black.

A visão de Sarah ficou turva. Ela sentiu o mundo rodar, as pernas desfalecerem, e sua ultima visão foi de seu corpo desabando ao pé da mesa.

* * *

Sarah estava flutuando. Alias, estava voando. Esta era a sensação. O vento fazia esvoaçar seus cabelos e seu vestido. Olhou para si mesma. Aquele era o vestido que Sirius mais gostava. Estava descalça. Caminhava na grama descalça. "O pôr-do-sol é tão lindo...", ela pensou observando as cores alaranjadas do horizonte. "Já vou, meu amor!", ela gritou acenando, e pôs-se a correr para o homem de preto que estava na em uma moto, no alto do morro à sua frente. Chegou a ele e o abraçou sorrindo, mas sufocou-se com o cheiro de seus cabelos.

- Pronto, pronto, minha querida... - Uma voz etérea ecoou em seus ouvidos.

Sarah abriu os olhos tossindo. Olhou para a tia, que passava um frasquinho diante de seu nariz.

- Diz que é mentira...por favor.... - Ela falou chorando e abraçou os joelhos.

- Não querida... queria que fosse, mas não é... - Geórgia se agachou ao lado de Sarah e afagou-lhe o cabelo.

- Não pode ser não pode! - Ela sacudiu a cabeça para um lado e para o outro rapidamente tão rapidamente que chegou a ficar tonta.

- Shii... calma, meu anjo... calma... - A tia seguro-lhe a cabeça entre as mãos.

Sarah sentou-se no chão da cozinha, ainda chorando e se balançando para frente e para trás. Dona Geórgia tentou ergue-la do chão sem sucesso. Snowflake miou alto e subiu na pia da cozinha, o pelo eriçado, olhando pela janela.

- O que houve... Snowflake? - Dona Geórgia enxugou suas lágrimas e foi ver o que atraiu o gato. Mal chegou à janela e um ronco forte foi ouvido no jardim da frente.

- SIRIUS! - Sarah gritou, ainda chorando e correu para a sala.

Dona Geórgia, que ainda olhava pela janela, tentou impedi-la.

- Sarah não! - Mas a moça não a ouviu.

- É ELE!! - Ela pegou a chave na parede para abrir a porta - EU SABIA!! É ELE!!

A outra parou no meio da sala, e observou com pena, a sobrinha destrancar e abrir a porta. Não era ele. Sarah levou a mão à boca para conter um grito. Hagrid abaixou a cabeça para poder passar pelo portal.

A moça sentiu-se tonta, mas Hagrid a segurou sem dificuldade pelos ombros e a encaminhou até o sofá.

- Eu não queria parecer nestas circunstâncias, Sarah... - O gigante falou sem jeito. - Mas, apesar de tudo, eu tive que vir... e tenho que devolver a moto dele também... - Hagrid apontou para fora, onde estava estacionada uma grande moto preta. - E pelo visto, você já sabe, não é? Claro que sabe... o Mundo Mágico inteiro está festejando a derrota Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado...

- Hagrid... - Sarah falou em lágrimas - Por favor... o que aconteceu...

- Ah.. Sarah... - Hagrid engoliu seco - Não me peça para...

- Eu imploro, Hagrid! É o meu marido! - Ela disse num fio de voz.

- Eu sei Sarah... - Hagrid passou a mão pela barba - Oh, puxa... isso é difícil...

- Hagrid - Dona Geórgia falou bondosamente - Conte-nos, por favor.

- Bom... Quando soubemos da... da...

- Morte...?

- É... - Hagrid suspirou. - ...dos Potter... Que Deus os tenha... Dumbledore me mandou ir lá, para ver se o menino tinha sobrevivido... Eu cheguei lá... a casa em ruínas... os corpos... - Hagrid soluçou - os corpos dos dois caídos... O pobre do menino chorava horrores quando eu subi para o quarto... pobrezinho do menino, o Harry, um corte enorme na testa... Dumbledore disse que ele vai ficar com aquela cicatriz para sempre...

- E o Sirius, Hagrid? - Sarah perguntou ainda chorando.

- Ele apareceu na hora em que eu estava saindo... - A expressão do rosto de Hagrid mudou lentamente da tristeza para a raiva - Ele me pareceu sinceramente arrasado... Chorou feito uma criança quando viu o corpo de Tiago...

- Tadinho... - Dona Geórgia falou baixinho.

- Eu o consolei... - Hagrid fechou os punhos - Eu o consolei... Ele me pediu o Harry... Disse que vocês eram os padrinhos, e que era obrigação de vocês cuidarem dele... Mas Dumbledore tinha me mandado levar o garoto para ele, e eu disse não... Tinha que obedecer Dumbledore...

- Onde está o Harry, Hagrid? - Geórgia perguntou.

- Não posso contar, Dona McDillan... Desculpe-me... Mas o garoto vai ficar bem...

- E o Sirius, Hagrid?! Onde ele foi depois? - Sarah perguntou sacudindo o braço dele.

- Na hora ele não me disse... Mandou que eu levasse a moto dele... E eu levei... Ele não falou aonde ia, mas saiu revoltado... Achei que ele estava indo... sei lá... atrás do fantasma de Você-Sabe-Quem... Sim, porque o menino Harry conseguiu derrota-lo, ninguém sabe como... Hoje pela manhã foi que eu soube que ele tinha ido atrás do jovem Pedro Pettgrew... E... QUE O TINHA MATADO! - Hagrid deu um soco na mesinha de centro, fazendo o gato correr assustado para o jardim.

- Não, Hagrid - Sarah sacudiu a cabeça negativamente - Ele não faria isso...

- Mas fez Sarah... Mas fez... - Hagrid disse com firmeza.

- É IMPOSSIVEL! - Ela agarrou os cabelos e escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos.

- Ele matou Pedro, Sarah... Na frente de um monte de trouxas... E ainda matou doze trouxas que estavam por perto... Ele desrespeitou uma das leis essenciais da Magia, Sarah!

- Tem que haver uma explicação... Meu Deus... tem que haver... - Ela falou como se ignorasse o que o outro dissera.

- Olha Sarah... Eu gostava Sirius... Sempre gostei de você... Vou continuara gostar de você, porque você não tem culpa do que aconteceu - Hagrid falou se levantando.

- Nem ele... - Ela levantou o rosto.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir agora...

- Eu o acompanho, Hagrid - Falou Dona Geórgia indo fechar a porta depois que ele passou.

O silêncio tomou conta da casa. O único barulho que se ouvia eram os soluços de Sarah. Dona Geórgia foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma xícara fumegante.

- Tome isso, meu anjo... - Ela estendeu a xícara para Sarah.

- Eu não quero... - A outra respondeu - Eu não quero poção... Eu não quero chá... Eu quero o Sirius... - E escondeu o rosto invadida por uma nova onda de choro.

- Isso vai ser mais difícil - disse a tia - Mas ainda assim é melhor você tomar o chá...

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO! - Sarah pegou a xícara atiçou na parede. - EU QUERO O SIRIUS!

- Mas ele não vai poder vir AGORA!

- ENTÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHA!

- Ok, então - Dona Geórgia pegou o casaco e a bolsa atrás da porta. - Vou até o Beco Diagonal...

- Tia... Desculpe...

- Não se desculpe... Às vezes é bom colocarmos tudo pra fora... Só não quebre a casa toda... Volto no fim da tarde. - E desapareceu com um movimento da mão.

Sarah se encolheu na posição fetal e voltou a chorar baixinho.

* * *

Já passava do meio dia quando Remo aparatou no quintal dos fundos. Deixou a mala junto à porta da cozinha e deu a volta até a varanda da frente. Sentiu uma ponta de melancolia ao ver a moto de Sirius parada no passeio. Bateu na porta. Nada. Bateu mais uma vez. Nada de novo. Parecia não haver ninguém em casa. Olhou pela fresta da janela e viu uma mulher encolhida no sofá. Apertou o olho, prestou atenção, mas ela não se mexia. Podia estar dormindo, ou podia não estar. "Não...", ele pensou "Ele não teria coragem de fazer isso com ela...". Mas refletiu melhor e um lampejo passou em sua cabeça. "Ele fez isso com o melhor amigo... Porque não com a mulher?". Remo apontou a varinha para a porta.

- _Alorromora_! - Ele disse e a porta se destrancou com um estalo.

- Sarah? - Ele correu para junto dela e ficou aliviado em perceber que ela respirava. - Sarah... - Ele chamou mais uma vez.

Sarah se mexeu languidamente no sofá e olhou o homem agachado à sua frente.

- Ah... Remo! - Ela o abraçou.

- Shiii... - Ele a abraçou de volta. - Eu sinto tanto quanto você... - Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela enquanto sentia o ombro de sua capa ensopar de lágrimas.

- Por favor Remo... - Ela se afastou limpando o rosto na manga do roupão - Diga que você também ao acredita que tenha sido ele...

- Eu gostaria muito, Sarah... mas as evidências...

- QUE SE DANEM AS EVIDÊNCIAS! EU ESTOU ME LIXANDO PARA AS EVIDÊNCIAS! - Ela se levantou sacudindo os braços - EU PASSEI ONZE ANOS DA MINHA VIDA COM AQUELE HOMEM QUE TODOS ESTÃO CHAMANDO DE ASSASSINO... EU DURMO COM ELE HÁ SEIS ANOS!! EU MORO COM ELE HÁ QUATRO ANOS!! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE TENHA SIDO SEQUER CUMPLICE DESTA HIST"RIA QUANTO MAIS QUEM MATOU TODAS AQUELAS PESSOAS!!

- Sarah... às vezes nós nos enganamos sobre as pessoas...

- NUNCA ME ENGANEI A RESPEITO DE NINGUÉM!! PORQUE IRIA ME ENGANAR JUSTO SOBRE O HOMEM QUE EU AMO!??? NÃO VÁ ME DIZER QUE VOCÊ ACRedita que foi ele... - A voz dela foi morrendo até virar um sussurro - porque se ninguém ficar do meu lado... eu vou morrer...

- Não Sarah... Se acalme... - Remo a abraçou novamente.

- Eu não quero ficar calma... - Ela esmurrou o peito de Lupin - Todos me mandam ficar calma... ESTOU CALMA MERDA!

- Então fique um pouco mais calma! - Ele segurou os pulsos dela e Sarah sapateou no chão.

- Não... - Ela falou em prantos.

- Sarah, olhe para mim... - Lupin segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos - Tudo vai ficar bem... Se o Sirius não for culpado, ele vai ser solto logo... O que temos a fazer agora é esperar... Vamos torcer para que ele tenha um julgamento justo, está bem?!

- Onde ele está agora? - Ela perguntou tentando se controlar.

- Não sei... No Ministério talvez...

- Eu quero vê-lo, Remo... - Ela pediu.

- Sarah... Será impossível...

- Por favor... - Ela suplicou desta vez. - Eu juro que me acalmo... Mas tente me levar a ele... Eu sei que você conhece pessoas lá...

- Sarah...

- Por favor Remo! Eu te imploro! - As lágrimas voltaram a brotar em seus olhos. Remo suspirou.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer...

- Obrigada! - Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Mas não prometo nada...

- Eu sei que você vai conseguir! - Ela limpou o rosto no roupão.

- Acho melhor não festejar ainda...

- Vou me arrumar! - Ela subiu correndo as escadas.

- Por Merlin... - Remo passou a mão pelo rosto - O que é que eu fui arranjar...


	2. Contra Todas As Chances

**Capítulo Dois - Contra Todas As Chances**

**N/A:** No fim do capítulo há uma estrofe da música "Aganist All Odds", Mariah Carrey, apenas para ilustrar.

Remo e Sarah desceram do táxi em frente a um velho prédio no meio da cidade. Ele achou melhor não aparatarem uma vez que Sarah estava nervosa.

- Não tem nada dentro deste casarão antigo, moço... - o barbudo taxista falou enquanto Remo lhe pagava. - O que vocês vão fazer aí?

- Vamos olhar... Somos engenheiros e estamos planejando uma reforma para ele.

- Ah... - o homem contou as notas. - Então tudo bem... - e arrastou o carro.

O prédio era encantado, obviamente, por isso os trouxas não o notavam. Viam apenas um imóvel em ruínas. Sarah parou na calçada e olhou a última janela do sexto andar.

- Ele está ali... - ela apontou.

Remo sacudiu a cabeça.

- Venha... - e a acompanhou para dentro.

A bruxa sentada no balcão do Saguão de Entrada abaixou os óculos até a ponta do nariz para olhar o casal. Um bonito casal, bem verdade. Tanto o homem quanto a mulher. Ela estava usando um costume escuro e um chapéu de abas largas, os cabelos loiros a cair pelos ombros. Tinha os olhos bastante inchados de quem havia chorado até poucos minutos atrás. Ele vestia um terno simples e uma capa que ia até o chão.

- Pois não? - ela perguntou. Sua voz lembrava alguém de nariz entupido.

- Eu marquei uma hora com o Sr. Milligan - Remo respondeu.

- Um momento... - a bruxa se virou e jogou um pozinho na lareira à suas costas. A cabeça de uma bruxa negra apareceu flutuando.

- Estes bruxos, Suzan - falou a bruxa de nariz entupido -, desejam falar com o Sr. Milligan.

Suzan inclinou a cabeça e mirou o casal.

- Nomes? - ela perguntou.

- Ah...

- Lupin... Remo Lupin - falou Remo.

- Um momento - Suzan falou e sumiu das chamas. Dois minutos depois ela reapareceu. - Sr. Milligan os aguarda - disse, sumindo definitivamente desta vez.

- Por ali, senhores - a bruxa recepcionista indicou uma porta onde havia um homem parado em frente.

- Boa tarde - Remo o cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde... Qual o andar? - ele perguntou.

- Terceiro, por favor - respondeu Remo.

O bruxo a porta que o bruxo abriu revelou uma espécie de vão, um pouco maior que um armário de vassoura. Tocou com a varinha no tapete do chão e fez sinal para que Remo e Sarah entrassem. Mal a porta foi fechada e o tapete pôs-se a subir vagarosamente. Passaram por duas portas fechadas e o tapete parou tremelicando na terceira. Remo abriu a porta e os dois saíram. Caminharam por um longo corredor olhando as placas, até pararem em frente a uma porta cuja plaqueta indicava "Seção de Controle da Arte das Trevas". A porta estava aberta, e Suzan, ao vê-los, não demorou a anunciá-los.

- Podem entrar - disse ela abrindo uma porta. Sarah entrou na frente, e a secretária a fechou depois que Remo passou.

- Olá Remo! - o Sr. Milligan apertou sua mão. Era um homem calvo, um pouco gordo com bigode tipo escovinha. Não parecia ser nada simpático. Apesar do frio, ele enxugava a testa suada de minuto em minuto.

- Como vai, Augusto. Está é a Sra. Black - ele retribuiu o cumprimento e indicou Sarah com a mão.

- Encantado, senhora, apesar das tristes circunstâncias que a trazem aqui. - o Sr. Milligan fez uma breve reverência e indicou duas cadeiras em frente a uma mesa de carvalho. Acomodou Sarah educadamente em uma delas, fez Remo se sentar na outra e deu a volta na mesa para acomodar-se em frente aos dois.

- Bem, Remo, você me explicou a situação por alto... A Sra. Black deseja ver seu marido, pelo que eu entendi...

- Sim - ela respondeu com firmeza.

- Olha, Augusto, eu sei que não é de praxe... Mas entenda que...

- Você chegou ao ponto, Remo. É impossível ter acesso a ele. Ele está sendo guardado por bruxos treinados em uma sala totalmente protegida contra feitiços na seção de Segurança.

- Ele está aqui? - Sarah perguntou.

- Sim, ele está neste prédio, sim... Mas não há como chegar a ele, eu já disse.

- Eu compreendo, Augusto... - Remo falou mas foi bruscamente interrompido por Sarah.

- O senhor tem esposa, Sr. Milligan?

O homem apertou os olhos e juntou a ponta dos dedos.

- Aonde quer chegar, Sra. Black? - ele se inclinou um pouco para frente.

- Eu perguntei se o senhor tem esposa - Sarah se curvou na mesa e apoiou os cotovelos nela.

- Tenho - ele respondeu. - Tenho, por quê?

- O senhor a ama? - Sarah continuou a encará-lo.

- Muito, Sra. Black, mas não entendo o que...

- Então o que o senhor faria se ela desaparecesse no meio da noite e na manhã seguinte descobrisse que ela está na primeira página do Profeta Diário sendo acusada de matar friamente 13 pessoas? - ela parou para respirar.

- Eu...

- Só que é impossível ela ser a assassina porque destas 13 pessoas 1 era seu melhor amigo e as 12 restantes eram inocentes que não tinha nada a ver com a história!

- Isso é um...

- Eu perguntei o que o senhor faria! - ela elevou o tom da voz.

- Eu não faria nada porque minha esposa não seria capaz de fazer tal coisa... - ele falou no mesmo tom.

- Está vendo? O Sirius também seria incapaz de fazer isto! Que motivos...

- Sra. Black... Se seu marido for mesmo um espião de Você-Sabe-Quem, não tentaremos os encontrar motivos que o levaram a...

Sarah se levantou.

- Espião de Voldemort?! - ela gargalhou. - Não seja ridículo! Eu vivo colada naquele homem há 11 anos! Os únicos momentos em que ele ficaria sozinho o suficiente para encontrar Voldemort seria quando estivesse no banheiro!

Remo olhava Sarah atônito. O Sr. Milligan passou o lenço na testa.

- Que ele até seja inocente, Sra. Black, eu não posso leva-la até lá - seu tom era de quem encerra uma conversa.

- Muito obrigado, August - Remo se levantou e pegou o braço de Sarah.

- Não! - ela se desvencilhou do amigo e pôs as duas mesas mãos na mesa, inclinado-se para frente. - Eu só saio daqui depois de ver o meu marido, por que se o senhor - ela apontou para o homem - amasse tanto a sua mulher quanto eu - e apontou para o próprio peito - amo o homem que vocês estão chamando de assassino o senhor também só iria embora nestas circunstâncias.

August Milligan olhou para Sarah, que estava vermelha, e depois para Remo, que desmanchou um sorriso e deu de ombros. Por fim, passou o lenço pela testa e se levantou.

- Quero que saiba, Sra. Black, que a senhora merecia um prêmio... Nem meus filhos conseguiriam amolecer o coração de August Milligan deste jeito.

Sarah olhou para Remo sorrindo, mas ele se sentou.

- Você não vem? - ela perguntou.

- Acho melhor não... - Remo sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Por quê? - Sarah se abaixou ao lado dele.

- Tenho minhas razões, agora vá logo antes que ele mude de idéia - ele esboçou um sorriso amarelo.

Sarah se levantou e acompanhou o Sr. Milligan para fora da sala. Voltaram pelo corredor e pararam em frente à porta onde ficava o tapete. Ele tocou com varinha a maçaneta e quando a abriu o tapete estava à espera. Sr. Milligan segurou a porta para ela passar. Sarah foi ficando nervosa à medida que subiam. Finalmente - o que para ela pareceu ser uma eternidade - o tapete parou na porta cuja placa indicava "Sexto Andar". Sarah sentiu o coração pulsar na garganta.

Andaram por mais um corredor, estreito desta vez. Param em uma porta, no fim dele, onde dois bruxos mal encarados conversavam.

- Boa tarde, Roy, Steve... - falou o Sr. Milligan.

- Boa... - eles falaram olhando Sarah atrás dele.

- Quero ver o homem.

- Sim, senhor... - um deles apontou a varinha para a porta e ela se abriu.

O Sr. Milligan entrou e Sarah o seguiu, mas foi barrada por um dos homens.

- Ela está comigo - ele falou e o homem tirou o braço da frente. Sarah deu língua para ele.

Os dois entraram em uma outra sala onde havia mais dois homens. O Sr. Milligan entregou-lhes sua varinha e instruiu Sarah a fazer o mesmo. Ela entregou, assim como sua bolsa. A bruxa se virou e viu, através de uma grande janela de vidro, Sirius sentado de cabeça baixa em uma cadeira na saleta ao lado. Ela foi até o vidro, com lágrimas nos olhos e bateu de leve.

- Ele não pode vê-la nem ouvi-la, senhora - disse um dos guardas.

- Ah...

- Eu vou lá primeiro - disse Milligan. - Chamo-lhe em seguida.

Ele entrou pela porta e Sarah viu Sirius levantar o rosto para ele. O homem disse alguma coisa que Sarah não entendeu e apontou para fora. Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a porta. O Sr. Milligan saiu e chamou Sarah.

Ela respirou profundamente e andou trêmula até ele. Sirius permaneceu olhando para a porta que o Sr. Milligan deixara aberta. Entrou de cabeça baixa, o chapéu a lhe esconder o semblante. O prisioneiro se levantou lentamente. A mulher ergueu o rosto lavado em lágrimas.

Sirius não acreditou no que viu. Correu até ela e a abraçou com força. O chapéu caiu no chão deixando os cabelos dela espalharem soltos pelo rosto do marido. Procuram sofregamente um pela boca do outro e apesar de terem algumas horas sem se ver se beijaram como se estivessem separados há anos. Sarah sentiu gosto de sangue.

O Sr. Milligan olhava bondosamente a cena pela janela, e ao virar de costas viu os três homens sorrindo e olhando também. Ele tangeu os três para fora da sala e se sentou de costas para a janela.

Sarah beijou o marido mais uma vez antes de olhá-lo. Ele estava pálido, abatido e com um corte na altura da boca. Sarah passou a mão pelo rosto dele e ele chorou. Sem dizer nada, ela o abraçou mais uma vez.

- Eu não fiz aquilo... - ele disse, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos dela.

- Eu sei que não - ela disse, chorando também.

- Ninguém acredita em mim... - ele soluçou.

- Eu acredito, meu amor, eu sempre estarei do seu lado...

- Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer... - ele se encostou à parede com as mãos na cabeça. - Sarah... Eu não entreguei Tiago... Eu nunca faria isso com ele! Eu tinha aquele cara como se fosse meu irmão! E.... Lílian! Meu Deus! Sarah... - ele puxou a mulher contra si e a abraçou mais uma vez. - Sarah... Eu te amo tanto... Eu... Eu sinto muito...

- Eu também te amo muito, Sirius... Nós vamos enfrentar isto juntos... - ela o beijou com mais intensidade que das outras vezes, como se quisesse lhe passar o resto de forças que ela ainda tinha.

- Foi... Foi o Pedro Sarah... Eu...

- Shii... - ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele e ele a beijou de leve. - Esqueça isso agora, por favor... Eu não tenho muito tempo aqui... - ela disse chorando.

- Meu amor... - Sirius limpou os próprios olhos na manga do casaco e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

Os olhos azuis dela estavam inchados e marejados. Ele passou o polegar de leve nas maçãs de seu rosto e depois beijou as pálpebras fechadas.

- Sarah... - ele engoliu seco. Se fosse realmente cumprido o seu destino essa seria a última vez que estariam se vendo. - Eu... Talvez... Ah, droga - Ele deu um soco na parede às suas costas. - Sarah, provavelmente eu serei mandado direto para Azkaban sem direito a julgamento.

Toda a sensação de desmaio voltou à Sarah. Sirius a abraçou pelos ombros quando sentiu as pernas dela dobrarem.

- Sarah... Sarah.. Eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa ser forte...

- Não, por favor... - ela o envolveu com os braços. - Eu vivi tanto tempo com você... Eu não vou suportar...

- Claro que você vai! - ele tentava animá-la em vão. - Eu sei que você não é tão frágil quanto parece... Você vai ficar bem sem mim... Você precisa ficar! - ele a sacudiu de leve vendo que ela teria um novo desfalecimento.

- Sirius... O que você está querendo dizer... - ela o encarou com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Eu estou querendo dizer que eu a amo muito e te amarei para sempre... Mas se eu for para Azkaban, ou pior, se eu pegar pena perpétua, que é o que me disseram que vai acontecer, eu acho melhor...

Sarah não ouviu o resto da frase. Afastou-se dele com o horror estampado no rosto. Tudo ficou silencioso à sua volta. Ela via Sirius mexer os lábios e gesticular, mas nenhum som se fazia ouvir. Teria ela ficado surda? Não... Ela ouvia os pássaros cantando... Viu árvores... Ouviu alguém lhe fazer uma pergunta:

"Você aceita este homem como seu esposo, Sarah McDillan?"

"Aceito..."

"E você, Sirius Black, aceita esta mulher como sua esposa?"

"Sim, eu aceito."

"Então, pelo poder a mim conferido, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva."

Sirius foi até ela, mas não a beijou. Sacudiu-a.

- Sarah!! - ele falou.

O som dos pássaros desapareceu. As árvores desapareceram. Sarah voltou para a fria sala do Ministério.

- Eu estava no nosso casamento... - ela sorriu.

- Sarah, você ouviu o que eu disse? - o tom dele era de preocupação.

- Ouvi... Você disse "sim" ao juiz de paz... - ela sorriu mais ainda.

- Por Merlin, Sarah! - ela estava reagindo pior do que ele imaginava. - Está sendo duro para mim também, poxa! Mas eu não quero que você sacrifique sua vida... Sua beleza... Sua juventude por causa de um marido preso!

- Você não vai ser preso, meu querido... - ela alisou o rosto dele. - Nós vamos para a nossa lua de mel, lembra?

Sirius soltou a mulher e ela sentou na cadeira brincando com o chapéu.

- Você veio sozinha? - ele perguntou.

- Não... - ela respondeu. - O Remo me trouxe...

- Otimo... O Remo vai cuidar de você...

- Não, Sirius... - ela levantou-se e foi até ele. - Você é quem vai tomar conta de mim... Eu tomarei conta de você...

Sirius estava com o coração sangrando. Sarah estava em choque. Ela não entendia que ele queria acabar o casamento. Parecia que havia algum bloqueio.

- Tome - ele tirou a do dedo aliança.

- Pra que isso? - ela perguntou quando ele a segurou pelo pulso e colocou o anel na palma de sua mão.

- Estou terminando nosso casamento - ele disse ríspido. Precisava fazer com que ela voltasse a si. Mesmo que fosse da maneira mais dolorosa.

- Você o quê? - ela franziu o rosto.

- Estou te libertando de mim para sempre...

- EU NÃO POSSO ME LIBERTAR DE VOCÊ!! - ela mostrou a mão esquerda. - A MINHA ALIANÇA NÃO SAI ASSIM TÃO FÁCIL!

Ele pegou a mão que ela havia estendido e colocou o dedo anelar em sua boca. Quando puxou a mão, o dedo estava puro. Sirius tirou o anel da boca e colocou na mesma palma que ela segurava o dele.

- Saiu... - ele se virou para a parede e apoiou a cabeça na janela.

- NÃO SO ESTA DROGA DE ALIANÇA! - ela jogou os dois anéis no chão. - VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI! - ela bateu no peito - ESTÁ POR TODA A MINHA PELE! - Sarah esfregou os braços - ESTÁ DENTRO DO MEU CORPO... ESTÁ NA MINHA CBEÇA....

- Então trate de me tirar daí... Porque dentro de mim você não ficará por muito tempo... - ele disse ainda virado para a janela para que ela não o visse chorar.

Andou até a porta, ainda de costas para ela e bateu com força. O Sr. Milligan abriu.

- Ela já está de saída - e apontou para Sarah, que havia se abaixado para pegar os dois anéis.

- Já ia apressá-los mesmo... Se alguém aparecer, perco meu emprego... - ele não precisou olhar muito para a cara dos dois para deduzir o que havia acontecido.

Sarah colocou o chapéu e saiu sem olhar para Sirius. O Sr. Milligan fechou a porta depois que ela passou e a acompanhou até o corredor.

_How can I just let you walk away_

_(Como posso simplesmente deixar você ir embora)_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_(Simplesmente deixar você partir sem um vestígio)_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you_

_(Enquanto permaneço aqui segurando cada suspiro com você?)_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_(Você é a única que realmente me conheceu...)_

_How can you just walk away from me_

_(Como você pode simplesmente afastar-se de mim)_

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

_(Quando tudo que posso fazer é observar você partir?)_

_'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain_

_(Pois nós dividimos o riso e a dor)_

_And even shared the tears_

_(E até mesmo dividimos as lágrimas)_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_(Você é a única que realmente me conheceu...)_

Depois que a porta se fechou, Sirius soltou um urro dento de sua cela e atiçou a cadeira na parede, fazendo-a se partir em três.

- Mas não está nem longe de como estou por dentro... - ele murmurou olhando os pedaços.

Sarah entrou na sala do Sr. Milligan, e Remo se levantou.

- Como foi? - ele perguntou educadamente.

Sarah abriu a mão e mostrou as duas alianças.


	3. Tudo de Mim

**Capítulo Três - Tudo de Mim**

**N/A:** Este capítulo tem como tema a música "My All" (Tudo em mim). Apesar de não ser uma Songfic, ela traduz todo o sofrimento que a personagem está sentindo.

Quando chegaram em casa, Dona Geórgia já havia voltado. O céu alaranjado indicava que o sol não tardava a se pôr. Remo havia deixado um bilhete preso no espelho da sala visando aonde iam. Sarah aparatou na sala e começou a subir as escadas quando Lupin apareceu.

- Sarah? - ele chamou.

A mulher se virou.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que te dizer...

- Não diga nada... - ela tirou o chapéu. - Eu estou com muita dor de cabeça... Você poderia chamar minha tia? Ela está no jardim cuidando das flores.

- Chamo... Chamo sim...

Sarah olhou a mala que ele havia deixado mais cedo no corredor.

- Você não vai mais encontrar trem a esta hora, Remo... Pode dormir aqui se quiser...

- Não, obrigado - ele falou indo buscar a mala. - Não vou viajar de trem.

Sarah ficou parada no meio da escada olhando para o chapéu.

- Obrigada... - ela falou descendo os três degraus que havia subido. - Você... Você foi um amigo e tanto...

- Fique bem, ouviu? - ele largou a mala e a abraçou. - Eu te escreverei... Assim que me acomodar em algum lugar...

- Tá... - ela disse sem ânimo.

- Vou chamar sua tia... Aproveito para me despedir dela... - ele pegou a mala e saiu pela porta da cozinha depois de olhar para traz e ver Sarah terminar de subir as escadas.

Você acabou de matar mais uma pessoa, Sirius...

Dona Geórgia estava vindo todos os dias para a casa da sobrinha. Sarah nunca teve vocação para os afazeres domésticos e, mesmo que tivesse, o trabalho dela e de Sirius na Ordem da Fênix combatendo as forças obscuras não lhe permitiam cuidar da casa. Por isso, desde que os dois se casaram, ela vinha três vezes na semana ajudar o casal.

Já haviam se passado duas semanas que Sirius estava em poder do Ministério. Todos os dias Sarah esperava ansiosa pelo Profeta Diário, mas nada a respeito do caso estava sendo noticiado além de algumas notas do tipo "Caso Black continua sem solução".

Sarah já não chorava mais. Parecia que havia perdido o gosto pela vida. Acordava tarde, ignorava as corujas preocupadas de amigos - inclusive as de Remo e de Arabella -, subia para o quarto e se recusava a comer ou tomar qualquer poção. Quando não estava trancada no quarto olhando fotos dela e de Sirius, ficava no sofá, os cabelos sem cuidado, o olhar perdido em algum ponto da parede.

Na noite de domingo, dezessete dias depois que Sirius havia sido preso, Sarah recebeu um bilhete do Sr. Milligan.

__

_"Cara Sra. Black,"_

_É com profundo pesar que lhe notifico que não seu marido não irá a julgamento. Foram ouvidas testemunhas trouxas que presenciaram o assassinato de Pedro Pettgrew e todas juraram ver o acusado tirar do bolso uma espécie de vareta. Logo depois a rua explodiu. Dadas estas averiguações, o Ministério irá sentenciá-lo com pena perpétua em Azkaban. Não foi comprovado envolvimento dele com a morte dos Potter. A morte deles acabou por ser atribuída a mais um fatídico ato d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Estas informações sairão amanhã nos jornais. Tomei a delicadeza de lhe informar antes._

_Cordialmente,_

_Milligan, A."_

Sarah largou o papel como se este lhe queimasse as mãos. Levantou derrubando a cadeira e correu escada acima. Fechou a porta com estrondo e se encostou a mesma, apática. Escorreu lentamente pela porta até sentar no chão abraçada aos joelhos.

- Todos esses dias - ela murmurou. - Rezando... Esperando... Na esperança de ter você de volta... -inclinou a cabeça para o lado. - Para nada...

Tomada por uma onda de fúria, Sarah levantou e passou a mão com violência na penteadeira. Os perfumes se espatifaram no chão. Ela gritou. Pegou um frasco no chão e atiçou no espelho. Agarrou os cabelos embaraçados e mirou sua imagem partida. O estalo que o frasco provocara no espelho ficou exatamente em cima do seu coração. Tocou o peito e viu sua imagem manchar o roupão branco de vermelho. Estava maculada. Olhou para as mãos e percebeu que uma delas sangrava. Na certa se cortara com o frasco que jogou no espelho. Sarah odiava ver sangue. Tirou o roupão se jogou nua na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro em que Sirius costumava dormir. Não sentia vontade de chorar. Estava odiando a si mesma por não conseguir chorar.

_I am thinking of you_

_(Eu estou pensando em você)_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight_

_(Na minha solitária insônia esta noite)_

- Por quê... - ela murmurou baixinho. - Éramos tão felizes... Por quê?

Subitamente se viu de novo em Hogwarts. Estava correndo pelo campo de Quadribol. Correr... Era o que ela queria fazer agora... Correr para longe de tudo isso que a impedia de chorar. Mas Sarah não correu. Virou-se para ver o que a perseguia quando um grande cão preto a derrubou no chão.

_If it's wrong to love you_

_(Se é errado amar você)_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right_

_(Então meu coração apenas não me deixa ser correta)_

Abriu seus olhos azuis e deu com os negros olhos de Sirius a encará-la, sorrindo. Ele a prendeu pelos pulsos acima da cabeça e deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

"Você nunca vai escapar de mim, Sarah McDillan", ele falou sorrindo.

"E quem disse que eu quero escapar?", ela riu de volta.

Sirius soltou as mãos dela para que pudesse abraçá-lo enquanto ele a beijava. Ele passou os lábios entreabertos pelo seu pescoço, afastando com a mão a onda de cabelos loiros. A mãozinha alva e delicada dela procurava tirar a blusa dele.

_'Cause I've drowned in you_

_(Porque eu me afoguei em você)_

_And I won't pull through_

_(E eu não vou sobreviver)_

_Without you by my side_

_(Sem você ao meu lado)_

Sarah terminou de arrancar a fronha do travesseiro e a jogou para trás. Percebeu que voltara ao seu quarto. Ela não precisava de lembranças felizes agora... Ela precisava de algo que a fizesse chorar... Lembranças felizes não eram o suficiente.

Sirius abriu a porta do quarto com o pé. Pegou Sarah no colo e a levou até a cama. Presente de casamento de Tiago e Lílian: uma semana em uma Colônia de Bruxos nas Ilhas do Mediterrâneo. Voltou para a cama e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

"Eu já disse que te amo hoje?", ele perguntou depois de beijá-la docemente.

"Hum...", ela fingiu concentração. "Acho que umas sete vezes... contado com essa."

"Que bom... Sete é um número bom...É o número de filhos que eu quero ter..."

"Sete??"

"É... Dá para montar um time de quadribol!"

"Eu não tenho estrutura física para ter sete filhos, Sirius... E você não tem estrutura mental..."

"Bem... isso a gente só vai saber se tentar... Que tal encomendarmos o primeiro?", ele perguntou desabotoando seu vestido de noiva.

Sarah rolou na cama com uma forte dor no pé da barriga. Olhou para onde estivera deitada. Havia sangue. Muito sangue. Horrorizada, tentou levantar, mas a dor não permitiu.

- Tia... - ela tentou gritar mas sua voz não passou de um sussurro. - Tia... - tentou mais uma vez, mas ainda não havia sido alto o suficiente. - TIA!! -gritou em plenos pulmões.

Não demorou a ouvir passos apressados na escada. A porta estava trancada. Ela viu a tia bater e girar a maçaneta.

- Tia! Socorro! - gritou apertando cada vez mais a barriga.

A porta do quarto se abriu com um jorro de faíscas. Dona Geórgia correu para a mulher na cama.

- Meu Deus, Sarah... O que você fez? - perguntou assombrada ao ver o sangue na cama e o quarto em pedaços.

- Eu não fiz nada... - ela olhou o sangue que ainda corria. - Tia... O que é que...

- Ah meu Deus... - a tia se afastou da cama. - Sarah... - ela imaginou o que podia ser. - Segure isto... - deu o roupão branco à sobrinha. - Eu vou chamar alguém...

Dona Geórgia correu para a sala e acendeu a lareira. Sarah a ouviu falar com alguém. Uma mulher. Menos de cinco minutos depois, Dona Geórgia subia as escadas e entrava no quarto acompanhada de uma jovem vestida de branco.

- Ela é a Dra. Lucy... Do Hospital St. Mungus.

- Muito bem, moça... - ela depositou uma maleta no chão e tirou o roupão das mãos de Sarah. - O que a senhorita andou fazendo? -mexeu as pernas de Sarah a fim de deitá-la na cama.

- Ai! - sentiu uma pontada nas costas. - Eu não fiz nada... - Sarah se defendeu. - E é senhora.... Por favor...

- Hum... Casada? - perguntou enquanto tomava a pulsação dela.

- Era...

- Eu também já fui -tirou um frasquinho da mala e molhou a ponta da varinha.

- O que ela tem? - Dona Geórgia perguntou ansiosa enquanto a outra tocava a barriga de Sarah com a varinha.

A bruxa não respondeu. Continuou o exame sem ligar para a cara de pânico de Sarah ou para as perguntas de Dona Geórgia. Depois de quase quinze minutos respirou fundo e largou a varinha no colo.

- O que eu tenho? - Sarah perguntou.

- A senhora teve algum atraso menstrual?

- Eu... - Sarah estava confusa. - Acho que tem quase dois meses... Eu não tenho regularidade... Pensei que fosse normal...

A médica calculou alguma coisa e falou:

- A senhora acabou de perder um bebê... Eu sinto muito...

- Como?? - Dona Geórgia perguntou esganiçada. - Sarah?! Você estava... Grávida?!

- Eu... Eu... - Sarah falou aturdida. - Eu não sabia...

- Vou lhe receitar algo para as cólicas. O sangramento vai continuar por uns dias. Ela precisa ficar deitada -virou-se para Dona Geórgia. - Em absoluto repouso... E dê-lhe um cálice disto a cada seis horas... - a médica entregou-lhe um frasquinho. - Pelo que observei, a causa disto foi puramente emocional... A senhora sofreu algum choque recentemente?

_I'd give my all_

_(Eu daria tudo de mim)_

_To have_

_(Para ter)_

_Just one more night with you_

_(Apenas mais uma noite com você)_

Sarah estava deitada no escuro. Dona Geórgia dormitava na poltrona junto à janela. Quisera que Sarah tomasse um calmante, mas ela preferiu que não. Precisava sofrer. Precisava chorar o que havia entalado há duas semanas. Ela devia isso a ele. Ela devia isso a si mesma. Perdera o amor de sua vida, e acabara de perder o fruto deste amor. Talvez se ela soubesse disso antes... Se pudesse ter contado a ele... Nada disso teria acontecido. Ele agora estaria ao seu lado, com a cabeça deitada em sua barriga fazendo planos de comprar a vassoura mais veloz que existisse.

Então ela veio. Uma dor muito mais intensa e muito mais cruel do que qualquer uma que ela já tivesse sentido antes. Era uma dor que dilacerava... Como se mil facas estivessem sendo espetadas em seu corpo frágil. Abraçou-se. O pranto entalado veio à tona e ela chorou livremente. Livre como uma criança. Levantou-se débil. Sentia arder em febre. Cambaleou até o banheiro e se escorou na pia. A natureza a aliviou fazendo-a vomitar.

- Sarah... - a tia acordara e estava junto dela. - Você devia ter me chamado...

- Vá dormir tia... -limpou a boca e tentou voltar para a cama se apoiando nas paredes. - Eu preciso chorar sozinha...

- Você está ardendo em febre... - falou a tia deitando-a na cama.

- Sirius... - ela se encolheu na cama tremendo.

Dona Geórgia sabia que ela estava delirando. Cobriu-a com o edredom e colocou uma toalha molhada em sua testa. Puxou sua poltrona para o pé da cama e olhou a sobrinha gemer em cima dela.

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_(Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir)_

_Your body next to mine_

_(Seu corpo junto ao meu)_

_'Cause I can't go on_

_(Porque eu não posso continuar)_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_(Vivendo na memória da nossa música)_

_I'd give my all_

_(Eu daria tudo de mim)_

_For your love tonight_

_(Pelo seu amor esta noite)_

Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Como se o mundo inteiro tivesse sido sacudido por um terremoto a depois uma chuva fina começasse a cair, fazendo florescer botões de avenca por toda parte. Ela se estirou na relva, crucificada. Braços e pernas abertos, ainda digerindo a emoção. Sirius apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo e pôs-se a admirá-la. Abriu os olhos. A chuva engrossara e agora as gotas ultrapassavam a copa da árvore que os protegia, pingando pesadamente em seu rosto. Com o braço livre ele a enlaçou pela cintura, aproximando mais seus corpos.

"Você é linda..."

Um trovão leve cortou o céu clareando o fim de tarde. Sarah o beijou e se ergueu para juntar o resto do piquenique dentro da cesta. Ele se apoiou no tronco da árvore, girando um graveto entre os dedos.

"O que foi?", ela perguntou divertida colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Nada não... Estou admirando a paisagem...", ele sorriu.

"Você estava olhando para mim!"

"Você faz pertence à paisagem..."

"Eu só pertenço a você...", ela caminhou dengosamente até ele. Sirius a puxou pela mão fazendo-a cair em seu colo.

Outro trovão, desta vez mais forte.

Dona Geórgia se levantou para fechar a janela que a chuva havia aberto. Um raio iluminou o céu da madrugada. Ela escreveria a Remo no dia seguinte. Precisavam sair daquela casa. Cada pedaço daquela casa estava marcado pela presença de Sirius e Sarah iria continuar a sofrer. Olhou para o criado mudo ao lado. As alianças estavam em cima dela, unidas por uma fita dourada. Dona Geórgia as pegou e atirou pela janela.

_Baby, can you feel me_

_(Querido, você não pode me sentir?)_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_

_(Imaginando que estou olhando nos seus olhos)_

_I can see you clearly_

_(Eu posso te ver claramente)_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind_

_(Vivo em minha mente)_

Sirius inclinou a moto em direção ao chão. Quando atravessaram as nuvens Sarah pôde ver o campo abaixo. Havia lindas montanhas que acabavam no mar. Pousou suavemente em uma planície. Ela desceu da moto jogando o capacete no chão para ver melhor à sua volta. A planície acabava em um precipício, onde ondas quebravam lá em baixo. Parecia o paraíso. Estavam a 40 minutos da agitação de Londres e a 10 minutos da pitoresca cidade de Bournrmouth. No alto de uma montanha, ao longe, o sol marcava a silhueta de um castelo. Provavelmente algum hotel para turistas trouxas. Sirius, ainda sentado na moto, observava Sarah andar maravilhada pelo terreno.

"É lindo...", ela disse sorrindo.

"Que bom que gostou."

"Por que você me trouxe aqui?"

"Pra que você conhecesse a vista da janela do seu quarto."

Sarah fez cara de quem não havia entendido.

"Meu quarto?"

"", ele fez um gesto com a mão apontando uma parte baixa do terreno, "ali ficará a estufa para suas orquídeas... Ali vamos montar a sala de estar e ali adiante a sala de jantar. Naquela árvore vou armar um balanço para as crianças e bem aqui onde estou vou colocar a nossa cama..."

"Sirius?", Sarah sorriu abobada.

"Ah!", ele falou, ignorando-a "E é claro, um campo de Quadribol..."

"Você está querendo dizer... Que vai comprar este terreno?"

"Já comprei, meu amor, ele é nosso"., ele emendou.

Sarah levou as mãos à boca sorrindo, o coração palpitando de felicidade. Subiu na moto, de frente para ele, as pernas por cima de seus joelhos e o abraçou.

"Você é doido!"

Ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijou-lhe a boca de leve.

"Sou doido por voc", disse beijando-a novamente cheio de amor e de desejo.

"Hey!", ela falou sorrindo quando as mãos dele deslizaram por sua cintura subindo depois pelas coxas, por baixo do vestido.

"Hey o quê?", ele repetiu divertido.

"O que você pensa que vai fazer?", ela perguntou, fingindo-se de desentendida.

"Eu quero ver qual a sensação de amar você em nossa nova casa."

"Hum... Interessante... Então pode prosseguir", falou Sarah puxando-o pela nuca até os lábios se encontrarem.

_And yet you're just so far_

_(E você ainda está tão longe)_

_Like a distant star_

_(Como uma estrela distante)_

_I'm wishing on tonight_

_(Eu estou te desejando esta noite)_

Dona Geórgia levou a mão à testa da sobrinha. Ela acabara de ter uma terceira convulsão e agora dormia tranqüilamente, as mãos postas embaixo do rosto. A febre havia cessado.

- Deus que me livre - ela fez o sinal da cruz -, depois de tudo que esta menina falou durante o sono, posso até imaginar com que ela andou delirando...

Ajeitou maternalmente as cobertas de Sarah e foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer. Tomou um pouco de leite e foi se deitar no quarto de hóspedes.

Snowflake subiu os degraus da escada com uma fita dourada na boca. Passou pela porta entreaberta do quarto e deitou-se na cama da dona, deixando em cima do travesseiro um par de alianças.


	4. Nada Mais Que Um Amigo

**Capítulo Quatro - Nada Mais Que Um Amigo**

Sarah abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou diversas vezes, incomodada pela claridade. Espreguiçou-se e sentiu o corpo todo quebrado. Jogou as pernas para fora da cama e levantou. Sentiu-se tonta e teve de sentar novamente.

D. Geórgia entrou no quarto neste momento com uma bandeja na mão.

- Para onde a senhora pensa que vai? - ela colocou a bandeja nos pés da cama.

- Eu ia... Descer um pouco - ela respondeu, apertando a têmpora.

- Não senhora - a tia balançou o indicador -, a médica falou repouso absoluto...

- Que horas são?

- Você deveria perguntar que dia é hoje.

- Hã? - Sarah não entendeu.

- Você dormiu dois dias inteirinhos, querida.

- Dormi foi? - a sobrinha se levantou mais devagar desta vez. - Tia... obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Obrigada por cuidar de mim...

- Ah, querida... - D. Geórgia a abraçou.

- Eu... Eu nem sei como lhe agradecer - disse Sarah, beijando-lhe o rosto.

- Eu sei - a tia beijou-lhe a testa. - Ficando boa e voltando a ser a minha pequena Sarah.

- Eu vou tentar... - ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Mas agora... - a tia bateu palmas. - Você precisa se alimentar.

- Eu quero tomar um banho primeiro - disse ela indo até o banheiro.

- Certo... - a tia pegou a bandeja de volta. - Vou levar isto lá para baixo para não esfriar. Qualquer coisa me chame... E desça as escadas devagar.

- Pode deixar - ela respondeu, fechando a porta do banheiro.

Esperou a tia bater a porta do quarto e se olhou no espelho. Estava com uma aparência péssima. Pálida, marcas arroxeadas ao redor dos olhos, os cabelos desgrenhados. Tirou a roupa e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Molhou a cabeça, as costas e depois deixou que a água quente escorresse por todo o seu corpo. Apoiou as mãos na parede de pedra e abaixou a cabeça.

"Dentro de mim você não ficará por muito tempo."

Sarah sacudiu a cabeça mas as palavras continuaram a ecoar em sua mente.

"Estou terminando nosso casamento."

Ela abriu os olhos. O rosto de Sirius estava refletido na poça aos seus pés. Chutou a água com violência e deu com o próprio rosto espantado refletido. Sarah abriu a tampa do ralo e observou a água escoar para ele.

- Você está indo embora de minha vida, Sirius Black...

* * *

D. Geórgia estava arrumando a mesa quando a sobrinha apareceu na cozinha - cabelos molhados, blusa branca e calça jeans.

- Fome? - a tia perguntou quando ela se sentou.

- Muita! - ela respondeu sentando-se também.

Serviu-se de caldo de galinha, mas parou a colher a meio caminho da boca, os olhos parados em um maço de envelopes na estante próxima.

- O que é aquilo? - perguntou apontando com a colher.

- Aquilo - a tia olhou na direção apontada -, são cartas.

- Minhas?

- Sim, todas suas.

Sarah se levantou, pegou as correspondências e voltou a sentar. Foi passando os envelopes. Havia duas cartas de Arabella, três de Remo, algumas de conhecidos preocupados e uma de Dumbledore. Abriu a do diretor primeiro.

- O que ela diz? - perguntou D. Geórgia limpando a boca em um guardanapo.

- Professor Dumbledore está me convidando para tomar chá... Diz que precisa conversar comigo... - ela se levantou novamente e apanhou papel e pena. Escreveu uma breve resposta informando ao bruxo que iria visitá-lo no dia seguinte à tarde. Depois foi ao jardim.

- Mandou? - D. Geórgia perguntou quando ela retornou.

- Sim tia, acabei de mandar uma coruja com a resposta.

- E as outras? - a tia apontou para o restante dos envelopes intocados.

- Abrirei mais tarde - respondeu sorrindo.

* * *

Hagrid conduziu Sarah até a gárgula do terceiro andar. Pronunciou a senha e a gárgula revelou a passagem.

- Bem Sarah, deixo-lhe aqui agora - Hagrid sorriu bondosamente. - Foi muita gentileza sua chegar antes do horário marcado apenas para me visitar.

- Ora, Hagrid - Sarah sorriu de volta e lhe estendeu a mão -, você sabe que gosto muito de você.

- Eu também - o gigante apertou a mãozinha alva que lhe foi estendida -, mas é melhor você ir... Se bem que... Creio que o diretor não esteja ainda.

- Eu o esperarei. Até mais, Hagrid - ela falou entrando na passagem. A escada a levou até a sala, no alto.

Aquele lugar lhe trazia boas recordações. Estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando dois garotos entraram na sala. Ambos com os cabelos vivamente vermelhos. O que parecia ser o mais novo pousou o olhar em Sarah e seu queixo despencou brevemente. A bruxa sorriu para os dois. O mais velho deu uma cotovelada no outro.

- Olá - ele disse.

- Olá - Sarah respondeu. Olhou o escudo da farda deles. - Grifnória?

- É - responderam juntos.

- Eu também fui da Grifinória - ela comentou. - Em que ano vocês estão?

- Eu estou no segundo e meu irmão entrou este ano - ele apontou para o garotinho ao seu lado.

- Eu me formei há quatro anos... Estava agora mesmo lembrando do meu tempo em Hogwarts.

- Há quatro anos? - o mais velho exclamou excitado. - Então a senhora conheceu o lendário Tiago Potter! O apanhador invicto! Eu quero ser que nem ele!

- Ah sim... - ela sorriu. - Éramos amigos.

O garoto abriu a boca para falar outra alguma coisa, mas uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

- Muito bem, senhores Carlos e Guilherme Weasley... - Dumbledore falou - Importunando a minha visita?

- Ah, professor Dumbledore, eles não estavam me incomodando.

- O assunto de vocês dois é caso de vida ou morte ou pode esperar um pouco? - o diretor perguntou cruzando os braços.

- É caso de vida ou morte, professor - falou Carlos. - Madame Hooch machucou a mão e não poderá apitar o jogo de sábado, o senhor sabe, imagine só que o professor Thompson disse que vai apitar o jogo!

- Ele vai dar vantagens para a Sonserina, professor, ele sempre faz esse tipo de coisa para os alunos da casa dele... - disse o outro. - Se ele apitar será injustiça!

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer - Dumbledore bateu amistosamente no ombro dos meninos. - Agora eu vou cuidar desta linda senhora que veio me visitar... - ele abriu a porta.

- Linda mesmo - balbuciou o garoto que estivera de queixo caído. Sarah riu e acenou para os dois.

- Os filhos mais velhos de Molly e Artur Weasley, lembra-se deles? Formaram-se no ano em que você entrou.

- Vagamente...

- Carlos é o novo apanhador do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Não que eu deva ter favoritismos ou tomar partido, mas ele joga muito bem... Tem um futuro promissor...

Dumbledore sentou-se em sua mesa e fez aparecer uma bandeja com bule, biscoitos e duas xícaras.

- Chá? - ele ofereceu.

- Sim, obrigada - Sarah pegou a xícara estendida e bebeu um gole. Esperou o bruxo terminar seu biscoito para começar a falar. - Tenho algumas coisas para falar com o senhor...

- Eu sei - ele empurrou os óculos meia-lua para a ponte do nariz -, por isso a chamei aqui.

- Bem... - ela pousou a xícara na mesa. - Primeiro eu queria lhe perguntar sobre o Harry. O senhor sabe que eu e o... - ela se calou e mordeu os lábios. - Que eu sou a madrinha dele. Hagrid não quis me contar onde ele está. Eu... Eu vou sair daquela casa, vou morar com a minha tia em algum lugar calmo, onde ninguém me conheça... Eu queria criar o Harry, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore respirou fundo e recostou-se na cadeira.

- Sarah... Minha querida... Eu sei que você é a madrinha dele, que você tem todo o direito, e dever, de cuidar do menino... Só que isto não será... Viável.

- Mas...

Ele ergueu a mão e mandou-a ter calma.

- Sarah, ouça com atenção. Neste momento todo o mundo mágico está aclamando o nome de um bebê de pouco mais de um ano como um santo, um salvador. De agora em diante, o nome Harry Potter vai virar uma lenda. Isso é uma responsabilidade muito grande para uma criança. Imagine só, crescer em meio a uma fama que ele nem pediu para ter? Eu sou a favor de mantê-lo longe disso tudo até que ele ter idade e maturidade para encarar uma vida assim. Eu já vi a fama corromper homens muito, muito velhos. Ele poderia se tornar uma pessoa intratável e arrogante. Você não concorda comigo?

- Mas Dumbledore, eu estou justamente querendo ficar longe disso tudo. Eu saberia controlar as informações e contar as coisas ao Harry aos poucos.

- Eu tenho certeza que você o criaria muito bem. Mas não é só isso. Sarah... Querendo ou não, você é um alvo fácil. Por mais que você se esconda e tente proteger o menino, você sempre vai viver com o risco de ser encontrada por um dos seguidores do Lord das Trevas.

Sarah pensou um pouco.

- O senhor tem razão...

- Além do mais, agora que a Ordem da Fênix foi desfeita você não tem mais com quem contar.

- Eu tenho a Arabella...

- A Arabella não vai poder ajuda-la no momento. Ela vai passar muito tempo executando uma tarefa para mim - ele fez uma pausa. - Você quer um conselho, minha filha?

Sarah ficou em silêncio e Dumbledore segurou a mão dela entre as suas.

- Faça o que você está planejando. Desapareça no mundo, vá viver sua vida... Uma vida nova. Se o que te prende aqui ainda é o menino Potter fique descansada. Ele crescerá exatamente como eu lhe disse e nada de mal acontecerá a ele. Eu providenciei... hum... Mecanismos para a sua segurança...

Sarah sorriu e respondeu.

- Eu confio em você, Dumbledore, se você diz que será assim...

* * *

- Ah Sarah... Eu... Eu sinto muito...

- Não se preocupe, Remo, eu já superei... - ela sorriu. - Além do mais, ele me pediu para esquecê-lo e um filho não iria permitir que isso acontecesse...

- Entendo...

- Eu quero desaparecer no mundo, viver a minha vida de agora em diante... Se eu pudesse até meu nome eu mudaria.

Remo não conheceu aquela mulher à sua frente. Apenas um mês havia se passado que ele levara uma criança para ver Sirius e ela parecia ter amadurecido dez anos. Não era mais aquela moça frágil e dependente. Até o olhar dela havia mudado. Pelos seus olhos, via-se que sua alma estava cheia de cicatrizes. Cicatrizes profundas, que não iam fechar jamais.

Sarah olhou distraidamente para a sua mão a lado do prato. A mão de Remo estava sobre ela. Ele percebeu seu olhar furtivo e disfarçou, recolhendo a mão para mexer em qualquer coisa no seu copo. Ela pegou sua taça de vinho e bebeu o restante. Colocou a taça sobre a mesa e empurrou de vagar na direção de Remo.

- Acho que está bom pra você, Sarah...

- Eu não vou ficar bêbada, Remo! - ela sorriu divertida e empurrou a taça para mais perto dele.

Remo abriu a garrafa e colocou mais vinho na taça. Terminaram de jantar conversando sobre coisas diversas, ele se esforçando para não entrar em um assunto que a chateasse.

- Que tal irmos tomar o café na sala? - ele perguntou quando acabaram de comer.

- Pode ser - ela assentiu.

- Então - ele se levantou -, eu vou tirar os pratos e levar a bandeja.

- Eu vou para lá - disse Sarah, levantando-se. Percebeu ao se erguer que estava um pouco tonta. Respirou fundo. Não queria que Remo achasse que estava bêbada. Caminhou lentamente até o sofá.

O apartamento onde Remo estava era bem pequeno. Estava escondido em Manchester, bem longe de Londres. Tinha apenas três cômodos: uma sala acoplada à cozinha tipo americana, um quarto e um banheiro. Sarah sentou no sofá. Havia uma estante repleta de livros na parede à sua direita. Do outro lado, uma grande janela dava para a saída de incêndio. Remo apareceu com uma bandeja e como a "sala" se resumia ao sofá, sentou-se ao lado dela. Entregou-lhe uma xícara e serviu-se de outra.

- Você já sabe para onde vai? - ele se recostou no sofá.

- Ainda não...

Subitamente ela se lembrou do terreno que Sirius comprara, um mês antes de ser preso.

- Tenho um terreno perto de Bournrmouth - ela disse pousando a xícara no braço do sofá.

- Você quer ir para lá?

- Não... Eu quero um lugar que eu não tenha nenhuma lembrança.

- Vai querer vender o terreno?

- Agora não - ela sorriu -, nunca se sabe quando vai precisar de dinheiro... No momento eu não preciso. Tenho uma reserva, e vou vender a casa de Londres.

- Sei... Mas você não pretende esquecer dos amigos, pretende?

- Claro que não! - ela riu. - Nunca me esquecerei de você.

- Ou da Arabella...

- A Arabella me escreveu... Duas vezes... - ela disse, ficando séria.

- Ela me escreveu também.

- A primeira carta foi para avisar que ela ia desaparecer por algum tempo. Dumbledore me disse que ela está fazendo um serviço para ele. E a segunda foi... Bem, foi pra me dar uma força pelo... Pelo que aconteceu...

- Ela me falou a mesma coisa. Nas entrelinhas lia-se "não me procure nunca mais".

- Você gostava dela, não gostava?

Ele a fitou em silêncio.

- Eu... - ele abaixou a cabeça. - Eu achei que gostava...

Sarah se sentiu constrangida por ter perguntado aquilo.

- Desculpe se mexi em alguma coisa que você estava tentando enterrar...

- Não tem problema... - ele procurou sorrir. - Já passou...

Sarah depositou a xícara na bandeja e recostou no sofá. Sentia-se leve e relaxada. Nunca mais havia excedido na bebida como fizera na jantar. Fechou os olhos e expirou longamente. Remo olhou para ela preocupado.

- Sarah? Você está bem?

- Estou - ela respondeu de olhos fechados.

- Não está parecendo...

- Remo - ela abriu os olhos -, sabe qual o seu problema? Seu problema é que você se preocupa demais com as coisas... Você devia relaxar de vez em quando...

- Eu não me preocupo com "coisas" - ele falou divertido -, eu me preocupo com "coisas" de que gosto.

- Eu sou uma "coisa" de que você gosta? - ela virou o rosto para ele.

- Você sabe que sim...

- Quanto?

- Ah Sarah... Pare com isso... - ele respondeu corando.

- Você ficou vermelho! - ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Não fiquei nada - ele escondeu as bochechas com as mãos.

"O Remo vai cuidar de você."

Sarah, sem saber por quê, tirou as duas mãos de Remo no rosto e, apoiando-se no encosto do sofá o beijou. Ele, à principio pego de surpresa, não conseguiu afastá-la. Ainda tentou esquivar-se, mas Sarah o impediu aumentando ainda mais a pressão com seu corpo. Remo escorregou o corpo no assento e Sarah, ainda beijando-o, deitou por cima dele. Mesmo sabendo que eram livres e desimpedidos, um sentimento de culpa martelava em suas cabeças. Sobretudo na dele.

Remo afastou o rosto de Sarah.

- Não podemos... - ele disse respirando com dificuldade.

- Por que não? - ela se soergueu nos braços.

- Não sei... Eu não vou me sentir à vontade... - ele respondeu pondo uma mecha de cabelos dela atrás da orelha.

- Eu vou te deixar à vontade - ela falou beijando-o sofregamente.

Remo a abraçou com força, deslizando a mão pelas suas costas. Entranhou uma das mãos nos cabelos dela aumentando a pressão em sua boca enquanto as línguas se tocavam. Sarah terminou de desabotoar a própria blusa e tirou a de Remo. Ele rolou no sofá e caiu sobre ela no tapete. Os beijos se intensificaram. A mão dele subia pela saia, deslizando pela pele quente de suas coxas bem feitas. Sarah já estava fora de si. Tinha plena consciência de que estava bêbada mas havia perdido o controle de seu corpo. Mal sabia ela que enquanto se crucificava pela situação suas mãos desafivelavam o cinto dele.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Por mais que a desejasse, ele não conseguia. Sabia que ela nunca mais veria Sirius. Sabia que ela estava tentando esquecê-lo. Sabia que não deveria ter consideração por um homem que denunciara o irmão a Voldemort matando depois um amigo e doze inocentes. Remo ergueu o tronco e sentou-se na mesma posição em que estava. Olhou para a mulher deitada no chão. Os olhos azuis enchendo de lágrimas, os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo tapete, o corpo torneado exposto pela camiseta aberta. Sacudiu a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu tentei... - disse ele alisando-lhe o rosto. - Mas... Eu simplesmente não posso.

Sarah escondeu o rosto com as mãos e pôs-se a chorar baixinho. Remo abotoou-lhe a blusa e a puxou contra si. Ela escondeu o rosto em seu peito.

- Shii... - ele alisou-lhe os cabelos. - Não é para tanto...

- Ah, Remo... - ela disse ainda chorando. - Estou tão... Tão abandonada... Tão exposta... Tão... Envergonhada...

- Que é isso Sarah... - ele segurou o queixo dela. - Você não tem por que se sentir assim... Você seguiu um impulso... Só isso... - ele passou o dedo em uma lágrima que acabara de cair. - Eu falei que você não devia ter bebido.

Ela riu.

- Me desculpe...

- Desculpo... - ele sentou no sofá e ela deitou a cabeça em seus joelhos. - Você sabe que sempre me terá para protegê-la... Para te ajudar... Para te dar colo... - os dois riram com esta última frase. - Não vou negar que eu queria. Estaria sendo hipócrita se o fizesse - ela não teve dificuldade em constatar que era verdade. - Só que... Um grave defeito meu veio à tona... Eu considero muito as pessoas, mesmo aquelas que não merecem meu reconhecimento. Não é justo com "ele". Talvez agora não seja o momento... Os acontecimentos ainda estão muito recentes - e acrescentou intimamente "quem sabe um dia...".

- Obrigada, Remo... - ela se sentou ao seu lado e deu-lhe um beijo de leve nos lábios. - Você sabe que eu te amo... É uma pena que...

Ele colocou o indicador nos lábios dela.

- As palavras tem um poder muito forte... Não diga nada que vá se arrepender depois... Eu também te amo muito... Mas como amigo... - engoliu seco antes de dizer a última frase. - E tenho certeza que o seu sentimento também se comporta desta maneira.

Ela teve vontade de dizer que não mas calou-se. Os dois se levantaram e ela pegou a bolsa e a varinha.

- Não se esqueça de escrever... - ele falou beijando-a uma última vez.

- Quando eu me acomodar, eu escrevo... - ela soltou-lhe um beijo e desapareceu com um movimento das mãos. Remo sentou-se na mesa de centro com a cabeça entre os joelhos.


	5. Onze Anos Depois

**Capítulo Cinco - Onze Anos Depois**

**N/A: **À partir deste capítulo, desconsiderem os acontecimentos do livro 4 - Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. Spoilers apenas até o Prisioneiro de Azkaban.

Os anos foram passando. A casa de Londres foi vendida. O terreno em Bournrmouth não. Nele foi construída uma casa onde ela se escondia do mundo. Sarah, sentada na varanda do apartamento de sua tia Geórgia em Surrey, agora pensava nos anos que passaram. Onze anos... Onze anos de dor... Onze anos de sofrimento... Onze anos de solidão. Ela se mostrava viva e ativa mas por dentro estava morta.

O pacote de provas corrigidas pela metade escorregou e ela o aparou ainda a tempo de salvar o relógio de se espatifar no chão. Cinco e meia. Espreguiçou-se lentamente na cadeira e lembrou-se que precisava comprar comida. A despensa estava vazia. Guardou os papéis na pasta e entrou em casa. Snowflake estava deitado num canto. Estava velho e gordo, mas era sua única companhia. Ele miou sem se levantar. Sarah pegou a bolsa, o xale e saiu.

- São 10 libras - falou a moça do caixa empacotando as compras.

Sarah pagou as compras e pegou a sacola. Começou a andar rapidamente, a cabeça baixa. Fazia alguns cálculos mentais. Um de seus alunos estava ameaçado perder de ano. "Talvez, se eu passar para ele um trabalho valendo 3 pontos..."

- Ah! Merda! - ela se bateu com alguém e a sacola lascou. - Me desculpe... - Sarah falou sem levantar os olhos. Catou algumas latas no chão.

- Não foi nada... Sarah...

As latas que havia catado caíram no chão novamente. Ela ergueu o rosto. Estava diante de uma velha que sorria para ela.

- A senhora me conhece? - perguntou intrigada.

- Sim...

- É avó de algum aluno meu?

- Não...

- Mas...

- Ah, Sarah... - a velha a abraçou. - Há tanto tempo eu procuro notícias suas...

- A senhora deve estar me confundindo com alguém... - respondeu, esquivando-se educadamente.

- Claro que você não me reconhece... Se me reconhecesse todos meus onze anos de trabalho teriam sido me vão...

- Eu realmente... - Sarah olhou nos olhos da velha e se calou. Aqueles olhos... Aquele sorriso... O queixo dela despencou. - Bela?

A mulher deu uma gargalhada.

- Onze anos jogado no lixo... - ela ajudou Sarah a juntar as compras.

* * *

- Não pode ser... - Sarah ainda não acreditava, mesmo depois de Arabella acabar toda a história.

- Acredite em mim, Sarah, estou falando sério... - a mulher agora estava jovem, com seus trinta e poucos anos, como Sarah.

- Quando Dumbledore disse que você iria ficar fora um tempo eu não pensei que seria para isso! - ela apontou uma poção que fervia no fogão.

- Depois que eles morreram, Dumbledore me procurou. Temia pela segurança de Harry. Eu me ofereci para cuidar dele, mas precisava de um disfarce. A professora McGonagall sugeriu uma poção do envelhecimento.

- Se você o protege... - Sarah se apoiou na mesa da cozinha. - Você sabe onde ele está... Não sabe?

- Claro que sei, Sarah! - Arabella respondeu. - Como você acha que eu cuidei dele estes anos todo? Por telepatia?!

Sarah ficou séria.

- Eu... Eu poderia vê-lo? -perguntou baixinho.

- Bem... Talvez mais tarde...

- Como ele está? - Sarah perguntou animada.

- O Harry?! - Arabella sorriu. - "timo... Você precisa ver como ele está crescido... Ele se parece muito com Tiago - o tom de voz agora era de emoção. - Os mesmos cabelos rebeldes... Pretos... Mas os olhos, são iguais aos de Lílian...

- Conte mais! - Sarah sentou à mesa de frente para ela.

- Ele está em Hogwarts... Passou para o terceiro ano. Dumbledore me disse que ele é um excelente aluno. Ah! E faz parte do time de Quadribol da Grifnória! Apanhador, como Tiago!

- Grifinória?! - Sarah bateu palmas excitada.

- É... - a expressão de Arabella tornou-se levemente sombria.

- O que foi?

- Ele voltou, Sarah...

- Ele? Ele quem?

- Voldemort... Esteve em Hogwarts ano passado... Tentou matar o Harry... No fim do ano letivo.

- Não é possível! - Sarah tapou a boca com as mãos.

- Graças a Merlin o garoto escapou com vida... Mais uma vez...

- Como você o vigia?

- Meus gatos... - Arabella sorriu. - Por que você acha que eu tenho tantos?

- Você sempre detestou gatos, Arabella...

- É... - ela suspirou. - Tive que aprender a gostar... Mas e você?! Me conte sobre você! Como vai Dona Geórgia?!

- Minha tia morreu há três anos, Bela... - Sarah falou entristecida. - Depois de dedicar muitos anos tentando me fazer sorrir novamente... Depois que ela se foi eu prometi voltar a viver...

- Ah, Sarah... - Arabella tomou suas mãos. - Eu sinto muito... Você enfrentou tudo isso sozinha...

- Não enfrentei sozinha... - ela sorriu com os olhos marejados. - Existe uma pessoa muito importante em minha vida, que você deixou ir embora...

- Remo... - Arabella falou abaixando a cabeça. - Vocês... Estão juntos?

- Não, Bela... - Sarah levantou o queixo da amiga. - Ele não me quis...

As duas ficaram um tempo se olhando em silêncio.

- Eu preciso ir - Sarah disse enxugando uma lágrima. - Tenho um bando de coisas pra fazer...

- Você não me disse onde você está morando... O que você está fazendo...

- Eu estou dando aula em uma escola primaria. É período de férias agora, mas peguei uma turma de recuperação... E estou morando na Rua Magnólia...

- Tão perto...

- Pois é... Moro aí há 3 anos já... E você aqui! Na Rua dos Alfaneiros! Tão perto de você...

- E do Harry... - Arabella tampou a boca com as mãos, mas já era tarde.

- O Harry mora aqui perto? - Sarah perguntou, espantada.

- Sim... Sarah... Ele está morando na casa de Petúnia e o irmão dela.

- Ah, Bela, deixe-me ir vê-lo... - Sarah pediu mais uma vez.

- Está bem... Está bem... Deixe-me tomar a poção e nós vamos.

* * *

- Será que ele não vai sair? - perguntou Sarah impaciente.

Já tinha quase quinze minutos que estavam paradas a uma pequena distância da casa de número 4.

- Eu não sei, Sarah... - disse Arabella.

Neste momento a porta lateral da casa se abriu e um garoto magricela de óculos e cabelos despenteadamente pretos apareceu no jardim com um saco de lixo na mão.

- Olha ele lá - disse Arabella.

- Ele é igualzinho a Tiago... - Sarah falou entre lágrimas. - Eu queria tanto... Abraçá-lo... Falar com ele...

- Vamos falar com Dumbledore... - disse Arabella segurando a amiga pelos ombros. - Quem sabe...

* * *

Sarah acordou particularmente cedo aquela manhã. O bom de se portar como trouxa é que precisava ter em casa alguns objetos fabricados por eles, para melhor disfarçar aos alunos que constantemente a visitavam. Dentre eles os que Sarah mais gostava eram a cafeteira elétrica e a televisão. Ligou a tv na sala e aumentou o volume para ouvir o noticiário matinal. Como dava aulas de História precisava estar sempre por dentro das novidades da Comunidade Não-Mágica. Não fora nenhum sacrifício adaptar-se a este estilo de vida. Sempre gostou de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Ela colocou o leite para ferver e ligou a cafeteira enquanto fritava alguns bacons.

_"E a bolsa de Londres volta a subir, provocando um desequilíbrio na Economia Sul-americana"_, dizia a voz do jornalista.

Sarah despejou o café na xícara e a levou para a sala.

Emocionara-se ao ver Harry. "Hoje é seu aniversário", ela lembrou, "Vou ver com a Arabella se posso mandar-lhe um presente". Sorrindo, foi até a mesa de centro com a frigideira na mão colocar os bacons no prato.

_"...alertamos aos nossos telespectadores de que Black está armado e é extremamente perigoso...", _disse o jornalista. Sarah congelou e virou-se para a tv. O homem continuou falando. _"Se alguém o avistar, deverá ligar para o número o plantão de emergência imediatamente." _Na tv, apareceu uma grande foto de um homem de rosto ossudo emoldurado por um emaranhado de cabelos. A frigideira caiu da mão de Sarah com estrépito. Era ele. Sirius havia fugido. Ela recuou até o sofá e caiu lá sentada.

_"O Ministério da Agricultura e da Pesca irá anunciar hoje..."_, a televisão continuou falando, mas Sarah já não prestava atenção. Precisava fugir. Precisava sair dali o mais depressa possível. Mas não conseguia. Estava sem controle de seus movimentos. Soltou um grito quando o telefone tocou.

Correu até o aparelho e o tirou do gancho. Não respondeu.

- Alô? - falou uma mulher.

- Quem é? - Sarah falou mecanicamente.

- Sou eu, Sarah, Arabella... Acabei de receber um exemplar do Profeta Diário... - Sarah nem se lembrou que havia dado seu número de telefone à amiga.

- Eu sei... Acabei de ver na televisão...

- Você não pode continuar aí, Sarah...

- Eu...

- Ligue para a escola, diga que não vai trabalhar hoje.

- Vou... - Sarah não estava conseguindo coordenar os pensamentos. - Vou ver...

- Eu não posso ir aí agora... Preciso ficar de olho no Harry...

- Tudo bem, Arabella... Mandarei uma carta assim que souber o que vou fazer...

- Vou aguardar. - e ela desligou o telefone.

Sarah colocou o telefone no gancho. Escreveu um bilhete rápido e o pregou no espelho. Não daria tempo avisar a Remo. Como ele viria almoçar com ela, veria o recado no espelho avisando que fora a Bournrmouth.

Ligou rapidamente para a escola e inventou uma desculpa qualquer para a diretora. Subiu as escadas correndo. Tentava a todo custo manter a calma. Arrumou algumas roupas na maleta, colocou Snowflake na gaiola. Lembrou-se da varinha. Estava escondida na gaveta da cômoda junto com as alianças. Pegou apenas a varinha e saiu. Trancou a porta da frente e deu a volta no prédio em direção aos fundos. Colocou a mala e a gaiola no chão e abriu a porta da garagem de número 12. Não ia de carro. O carro era muito lento. Seus olhos se fixaram no fundo da garagem. Andou até lá e puxou uma grande lona preta, descobrindo uma moto. Se ele queria pegar o Harry ela não facilitaria. Levaria a moto junto consigo.

Arrumou as coisas na garupa e empurrou a moto até o portão da frente. Sua rua era curva e cheia de prédios germinados. Cumprimentou o porteiro e colocou o capacete. A moto roncou, como se estivesse satisfeita em voltar a andar depois de tanto tempo parada.

Sabia que era perigoso sair voando com a moto àquela hora da manhã por isso decidiu guiá-la pela estrada até estar longe da cidade. Decidiu passar pela casa de Arabella antes de partir. Rodou distraidamente pela Rua dos Alfaneiros, os pensamentos distantes, e quase bateu em um carro que saída da garagem de número quatro. "A casa dos tios do Harry", ela pensou.

Estacionou a moto na frente do número oito e desceu. Arabella abriu a porta antes que ela tocasse a campainha.

- Você não foi ainda? -exclamou assustada, puxando Sarah para dentro.

- Eu já estou indo... - Sarah disse olhando a amiga disfarçada. - Só passei para me despedir...

- Obrigada pela consideração - Arabella sorriu e a abraçou. - Mas não convém você se demorar...

- Arabella... - e Sarah caiu no choro.

- Você está tremendo... - Arabella a abraçou mais forte.

- Eu estou com medo...

- Entendo...

- Eu não quero vê-lo novamente... Não pelo perigo que ele supostamente representa, porque eu ainda não acredito que ele tenha entregado Tiago e Lílian ou matado Pedro. Eu estou com medo porque eu levei esses anos todos tentando apagar o meu sentimento por ele. Só que eu não apaguei o suficiente... Se eu o encontrar... Eu não sei o que...

- Sarah, por Merlin... - Arabella soltou a amiga. - Você quer ficar aqui?

- Não... Você tem muita coisa para fazer... - ela limpou o rosto com as mãos. - Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem...

- Mas... Ele não te encontraria...

- Bela, eu estou morando na casa que era da minha tia... Ele sabe onde fica... Ele não é idiota, sabe que eu não ficaria em Londres e viria me refugiar aqui. Ele vai aparecer em Surrey.

Arabella acompanhou Sarah até a porta e as duas viram um carro entrar na garagem do número 4. O mesmo carro que quase atropelara Sarah. De dentro dele saíram um homem e uma mulher atarracados.

- O homem é Válter Dursley, tio de Harry... - falou Arabella.

- Aquela não é Petúnia... É?

- Não, não... É a irmã dele, Guida Dursley.

- Ah... - Sarah desviou os olhos quando eles entraram em casa. - Já vou, então...

- Certo... Qualquer coisa, me escreva, por favor...

- Pode deixar - Sarah sorriu e colocou o capacete.

Arabella ficou observando a moto sumir na esquina e entrou para alimentar os gatos. Eles tinham muito que fazer à partir de agora...

* * *

Sirius esperou escurecer para caminhar pelas ruas da cidade. Acabara de chegar de Londres, escondido num vagão de trem. A casa em que ele vivera com Sarah agora era um supermercado. Lembrou-se então de que D. Geórgia vivia em Surrey e pensou que ela poderia estar vivendo lá com a tia. Precisava agir rapidamente. Veria a esposa e depois que lhe explicasse tudo ela o ajudaria a ir até Hogwarts. Não. Não iria envolver Sarah no plano. Iria sozinho até lá e mataria Pedro. Já havia se passado uma semana desde a sua fuga e ele acompanhava o esforço que Ministério da Magia estava fazendo para apanhá-lo.

Olhou a placa presa no poste e leu "Rua Magnólia". Esquadrinhou os prédios do lugar e encontrou o que procurava. Pulou o muro baixo do edifício e entrou pela área de serviço. Cautelosamente subiu as escadas até o segundo andar. A porta do apartamento de Sarah possuía uma portinhola para que Snowflake entrasse e saísse de casa livremente. Como estava magro, para ele foi fácil entrar por ali.

Já a salvo na sala, ele se transformou em humano.

- Sarah? -chamou baixinho. A casa estava toda escura. Era evidente que ela não estava em casa. Mesmo assim, chamou mais uma vez.

Novamente, nenhuma resposta. Depois que seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão ele caminhou pelo apartamento. Foi até a cozinha e abriu o armário. Tirou de lá um pacote de biscoitos e pôs-se a comer ferozmente. Andou até um dos quartos - o quarto de Sarah. Ele se jogou de joelhos diante da cama e passou lentamente a mão pela colcha. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele repousou a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro dela.

Permaneceu alguns minutos nesta posição, até que voltou para a sala, a fim de ir embora. Seus olhos subitamente pararam em um papelzinho pregado no espelho sobre a estante. Ele caminhou até o móvel, tirou o bilhete e o levou até a janela para ler através da claridade da rua. Reconheceu a letra de Sarah, embora não estivesse tão firme quanto há onze anos atrás.

__

_"Remo,_

_Não poderei ficar mais aqui. Desculpe não estar em casa para recebê-lo. Sirius fugiu de Askaban e pode vir me procurar. Não quero encontrá-lo. Estou indo para Bournrmouth. Encontre-me lá._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Sarah"_

__

Sirius amassou o papel com violência. Sentiu uma onda de ciúmes o invadir. Então eles estavam juntos. Pegou um vaso para jogar contra a parede, mas uma movimentação na rua lhe chamou atenção. Alguém vinha arrastando o que parecia um malão pela calçada. Foi se aproximando e Sirius deduziu ser um garoto. O estranho parou debaixo de um lampião da rua e se largou no baixo muro do edifício de Sarah. Sirius apertou os olhos com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto.

"Tiago?", murmurou. Um estalo ocorreu em sua mente e falou entusiasmado "Harry!!". Largou o vaso na mesa e, transfigurando-se novamente em cão, saiu correndo pela portinhola da sala.

Desceu as escadas a galope e caiu derrapando no corredor do térreo. Saiu pelos fundos e, rastejando, espremeu-se no vão entre a grade e a garagem, para observar o garoto. Uma sensação de leveza e felicidade invadiram o espírito de Sirius. Harry estava bem. Estava crescido. Parecia-se infinitamente com Tiago naquela idade.

Harry abriu o malão e pôs-se a procurar alguma coisa dentro dele. Parou de súbito e olhou ao redor. Sirius se encolheu, mas estava escuro e ele não poderia enxergá-lo. O garoto curvou-se novamente sobre a mala, mas se ergueu quase que instantaneamente, desta vez, com a varinha em punho, olhando diretamente na direção de Sirius.

Ele ouviu o menino sussurrar "Lumus". A claridade atingiu Sirius e ele não teve como se esconder. Harry recuou para trás e tropeçou por cima do malão, caindo na sarjeta. O outro se ergueu para auxiliá-lo mas um estampido e uma luz forte o fez recuar ganindo para dentro do edifício. Por cima do muro, ele viu o teto de um grande ônibus roxo.

Sirius deu a volta no canteiro da entrada para ver o que estava acontecendo. No pára-brisas do ônibus leu "O Nôitibus Andante". Um jovenzinho vestido de roxo desceu do ônibus e Sirius o ouviu dizer:

- Bem vindo ao Nôitibus Andante, o transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos levá-lo aonde quiser. Meu nome é Stanislau Ahumpike, Lalau, seu condutor esta noi...

"Maravilha", pensou Sirius, "No meu tempo não havia nada disso".

- O que você está fazendo aí? - perguntou Lalau para Harry.

- Caí - respondeu Harry.

- E por que você caiu? - disse o condutor.

- Não foi de propósito - respondeu Harry secamente. Sirius sorriu. Harry se virou para o vão onde ele estivera escondido, certamente procurando por ele.

- O que você está olhando? - perguntou Lalau.

- Havia uma coisa grade e escura - respondeu Harry apontando a abertura. - Parecia um cachorro... Mas enorme...

"Um animago, Harry", pensou Sirius, "Seu padrinho".

- O que é isso aí na sua testa? - perguntou Lalau.

- Nada - o menino respondeu achatando parte da franja despenteada.

- Qual o seu nome? - perguntou o condutor.

- Neville Longbottom - respondeu Harry.

Sirius, se estivesse na forma humana, teria soltado uma grande gargalhada. "Ele tem mesmo muito de Tiago".

- Então - continuou o garoto - este ônibus, você disse que vai a qualquer lugar?

- Isso aí - respondeu Lalau -, qualquer lugar que você queira, dede que seja em terra. É imprestável debaixo d'água. Aqui, você fez sinal para a gente parar, não fez? Esticou a mão da varinha, não esticou?[

- Claro - disse Harry depressa. - Escuta aqui, quanto custaria para me levar até Londres?

Sirius prestava atenção na conversa com extrema curiosidade.

- Onze sicles, mas por quatorze você ganha chocolate quente e por quinze um saco de água quente e uma escova de dentes da cor que você quiser.

Sirius viu Harry remexer no malão e tirar de lá um saquinho, pondo algumas moedas na mão do condutor. Ele e Lalau ergueram o malão, com a gaiola de Edwiges equilibrada em cima, e subiram no ônibus. A porta se fechou e Sirius saiu para a calçada no momento em que o ônibus desapareceu no escuro da noite.

"Bem", ele pensou, "O Harry está a salvo... Agora, vamos encontrar Sarah". E pôs-se a correr pela rua deserta.

* * *

Remo foi até a janela apanhar uma coruja. Havia nela uma carta com o brasão de Hogwarts. Era de Dumbledore.

__

_"Caro Remo,_

_Desculpe se isto lhe parece repentino, mas tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. Como você deve estar ciente, Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban. Temo pela segurança de Harry em Hogwarts este ano. O menino fugiu ontem à noite da casa dos tios mas por sorte foi recolhido pelo Nôitibus Andante. Acabou chegando ao Caldeirão Furado e Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia, o encontrou. Ele agora está sob a vigilância de Tom, o dono do bar, e de algumas pessoas por mim escolhidas. O fato é que se Sirius fugiu de Azkaban poderá muito bem entrar na escola. Dementadores virão guardar o castelo, mas queria tomar minhas próprias providências. Este é o motivo desta carta. Estou lhe convidando para vir dar aulas de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. O cargo está vago. Deveria ser preenchido por August Milligan (creio que você o conheça), mas ele foi escalado para o Esquadrão de Buscas Especiais, para apanhar Black. Seria um imenso prazer que você aceitasse. Espero sua resposta._

_Alvo Dumbledore - Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_PS: Caso aceite, adianto-lhe logo que deverá embarcar no dia 1o de Setembro, junto com os alunos, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Nas circunstâncias, é aconselhável que você vigie o menino de perto."_

Remo dobrou o pergaminho, rabiscou uma resposta e enviou pela mesma coruja. Após ficar alguns minutos refletindo, começou a separar livros para levar.

* * *

Chovia. Sarah estava em pé diante da janela da sala. O grande vidro debruçava-se sobre o precipício. Ela observava as ondas reboarem lá em baixo, misturando-se com o barulho dos eventuais trovões que cortavam o céu. Soprou o chá quente e levou a xícara aos lábios. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali a olhar a natureza revoltada. As gotas de chuva que batiam no vidro gritavam os pensamentos que ela queria calar. Um turbilhão de sensações girava em sua mente. Sirius havia fugido. Numa outra época ela teria corrido o país atrás dele. Ao invés disso corria dele. Sabia que a casa em Bournrmouth não era um bom esconderijo, mas foi o melhor que pôde pensar. Talvez no fundo ela quisesse ser encontrada.

Não. Não podia ser encontrada. Ele fugira e seria apenas uma questão de tempo até ele ser encontrado novamente.

Tempo. Os dias corriam com o tempo e ele ainda não havia ido procurá-la. Sarah engoliu seco. Talvez ele tivesse cumprido a promessa. Esquecera.

Foi melhor assim. Se ela o reencontrasse teria que sofrer tudo de novo quando ele fosse recapturado. Não queria passar mais onze anos cicatrizando feridas profundas.

Batidas. Sarah olhou para a porta. Seria o vento?

Novamente, desta vez mais forte. Não era o vento. Alguém batia à porta. Andou até lá. Levou a mão à maçaneta e a abriu devagar. A visão do homem caído na soleira a fez deixar cair a xícara que se espatifou aos seus pés.


	6. Um Breve Reencontro

**Capítulo Seis - Um Breve Reencontro**

Sarah se abaixou. Contemplou o corpo caído e soube quem era antes de virá-lo para cima. Afastou a mata de cabelos negros que envolviam o rosto dele. Era Sirius. Ainda em estado de choque, Sarah o puxou para dentro e fechou a porta. Continuou a arrastá-lo até em frente à lareira. Ele estava gelado.

A bruxa correu até o quarto no andar de cima e voltou com sua varinha e vários cobertores e toalhas. Acendeu o fogo magicamente (nem se deu conta de que não fazia aquilo há anos) e as chamas iluminaram o homem deitado aos seus pés. Ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

Sirius estava pálido como cera. Seu rosto, antes bonito e risonho, agora estava frio e cadavérico. Sarah lhe desabotoou a túnica encharcada. Engoliu seco ao vê-lo tão magro. Enxugou-lhe o corpo e o cobriu com dois grossos cobertores. Se não fosse pela sua fraca respiração ela teria dúvidas de que estivesse realmente vivo.

Sentiu o peito apertar. Sentou-se no chão e encolheu as pernas sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Como ele deve ter sofrido... - murmurou baixinho.

"Isso é irônico,", pensou desdenhosamente, "eu passei anos planejando mil e uma formas matá-lo caso ele aparecesse na minha frente e agora só consigo sentir pena". E concluiu involuntariamente, "Preciso odiá-lo antes que ele acorde... Sei que se ele abrir os olhos e sorrir eu vou voltar a amá-lo...".

E ela passou a noite toda a velá-lo. O único som que se fazia ouvir era da chuva, caindo aos borrões lá fora, e do fogo. crepitando na lareira. Sarah lutou a noite toda contra o sono. Não podia dormir com ele ali. Diversas foram as vezes em que ela se levantou e andou pela sala para espantar o sono.

Algumas horas depois de a chuva cessar o sol começou a nascer e a luz clara da alvorada entrou pela janela da sala. A cabeça pendeu no ombro. Sarah cabeceou. Suas pálpebras pesavam de cansaço. Mas a vontade de vê-lo acordar era maior. Pretendia levantar para lavar o rosto quando Sirius se mexeu.

Sarah quis se afastar mas, ao invés disso, apoiou uma mão de cada lado do corpo dele, ficando com o rosto bem próximo.

Lentamente, Sirius abriu os olhos. Sarah viu o próprio reflexo de seus olhos azuis dentro dos negros dele. Seus olhos eram a única parte de seu rosto que parecia ter vida. Ficaram algum tempo apenas se olhando, até que...

- Sarah... - ele murmurou, erguendo a mão para tocar seu rosto.

Mas Sarah se afastou antes do contato. Sirius se sentou no chão. Olhou ao seu redor procurando palavras.

- Eu pensei que você tinha vendido este terreno. - ele falou, olhando-a.

- Como você me achou aqui? - ela perguntou, desviando o olhar do dele.

- Eu... Eu fui até nossa casa em Londres.

- Ela agora é um supermercado - completou secamente.

- Eu vi... Então fui até a casa de sua tia, em Surrey. E vi um bilhete no espelho.

- Que bilhete? - perguntou, tentando adivinhar como havia entrado no apartamento.

- O que você deixou para seu marido - respondeu em tom irônico.

- Marido? Do que você está...

- De você e do Remo, Sarah, é disso que eu estou falando!

- Eu, não... - a expressão dela mudou do espanto para a raiva, e levantou. - Que direito você tem de me cobrar alguma coisa? Se bem me lembro foi você quem jogou nossas alianças fora, acabou nosso casamento e me mandou esquecê-lo!

- Não amando o meu melhor amigo! - ele se levantou também.

- Amando? Amigo? - ela falou desdenhosamente. - O que você entende por sentimentos nobres como o amor e a amizade?

- Eu não acredito, Sarah, que você realmente, até hoje, acredite que eu entreguei Lílian e Tiago a Voldemort.

- Não... Nisso eu posso até não acreditar... Então vamos cortar a "amizade" da lista... O que você entende por amor? Você sumiu esses anos todos... Onze anos... Exatamente a mesma quantidade de anos que eu dei pra você junto com o meu amor... E para quê? Para nada!

- Eu não sumi! - ele elevou o tom de voz. - Eu estava preso!

- Não interessa! Você me mandou ser feliz! E é isso que eu estava tentando fazer! - ela gritou no mesmo tom. - E você não respondeu minha pergunta!

- Que pergunta?!! - ele disse já exasperado.

- O que você entende por amor... Você jogou o nosso fora...

- Eu não joguei nosso amor fora... Se eu pudesse arrancar o coração do meu peito eu o teria feito - Sirius deu um passo até ela, que recuou. - Mas infelizmente eu não podia. E agradeço muito a você por me fazer sofrer, se eu estivesse feliz teria enlouquecido porque os dementadores se alimentam justamente de sentimentos felizes.

- Eu não te agradeço por ter me feito sofrer... Você não sofreu mais do que eu... - ela falou com a voz rouca.

- Não? - ele andou mais um pouco. Dessa vez ela não recuou. - Você estava livre... Podia fazer o que bem entendesse da vida... Eu não.

- Eu não podia fazer o que quisesse - ela falou desafiadoramente - simplesmente porque, como eu te disse, a minha aliança não sai com facilidade. E até hoje ela continua aqui - ela estendeu a mão esquerda. - Tão visível que a única pessoa que poderia ter me feito te esquecer não me quis.

- Do que é que você está falando?

- Do Remo! Não foi por falta de tentativa minha... Mas ele sim, sabe o significado da amizade e, mesmo sabendo que você não merecia, ele te respeitou.

- Ele não te quis? Você... Você deu em cima dele? - perguntou, incrédulo. - Você mudou muito mesmo... - sacudiu a cabeça.

Sarah avançou até ele.

PÁ.

Ela ergueu a mão novamente, mas Sirius a segurou.

- As feridas fazem a gente mudar... - ela disse ofegante. - Mas você não está no direito de me insultar...

- Sim, eu estou... - ele falou, recuando até encostar Sarah na parede de vidro atrás da escada. Um raio de sol entrou pelos vitrais. - Porque se você me insulta, eu também posso fazê-lo...

- Eu não te insultei... - ela respondeu, torcendo o pulso dentro da mão fechada dele.

- Sim - ele prendeu o pulso com mais força e segurou o queixo dela -, você me insultou da pior maneira que uma mulher pode insultar um homem.

- Como? - ela falou sarcasticamente. - Te colocando um par de chifres?

- Não, Sarah... - ele disse, olhando-a de uma forma que só ele sabia e fazendo-a sentir as pernas amolecerem. - Acusando-o de esquecer a mulher de sua vida...

Sarah se arrependeu amargamente de ter dito a última frase. Ele estava tão próximo dela que podia sentir o coração dele batendo no mesmo ritmo que o seu. Perdida naqueles olhos negros, ela viu que, em algum lugar, o Sirius que amava ainda existia. E foi esse Sirius que puxou seu rosto, colando seus lábios no dela.

Sirius sentiu a mão livre de Sarah empurrá-lo pelo peito, o rosto sendo puxado para trás. Mas por um breve instante, seu braço relaxou e ela entreabriu os lábios, dando a ele um sopro de vida. No segundo seguinte, ela o empurrou com força para trás.

- Seu... - ela apontou para ele. - VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA TER FEITO ISSO!

- Você ainda me ama... - ele disse com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios. - Eu sei... Eu pude sentir... Só não entendo por que você está lutando contra isso...

- Sirius - ela agarrou os cabelos num movimento de desespero. - Se você não sair daqui eu vou chamar o Ministério...

- Chame! - ele desafiou. - Pode chamar! Sabe o que vai acontecer se eles me pegarem? Um daqueles dementadores vai me dar um beijinho... E não vai ser tão doce quanto esse aqui não...

- Saia... Por favor... Saia daqui... Eu não quero te ver nunca mais outra vez... - ela agarrou um vaso à sua esquerda e jogou nele.

Sirius se abaixou a tempo, o vaso passou raspando seu cabelo e esse espatifou na parede às suas costas.

- Você está maluca! - ele gritou.

- Estou maluca sim! Agora vai logo! - ela pegou um segundo vaso.

Sirius olhou para ela com tristeza e vestiu a túnica que estava pendurada na grade da lareira. Abriu a porta. Sarah o viu se transformar em cão. Ele ainda lhe lançou um último olhar antes de sair da casa.

Sarah marchou até a porta e a fechou com violência. Jogou no chão o vaso que segurava e começou a chorar.

* * *

- Sarah... - Remo aparatou na sala. - Eu vim assim que soube...

Ele parou e olhou os cacos junto à parede. Sarah não estava na sala. Ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, mas ela também não estava em nenhum dos quartos. Desceu novamente as escadas e viu, através da parede de vidro atrás da escada, a silhueta de uma mulher loira com o vestido branco agitado pelo vento na beira do despenhadeiro. O sol se punha nas montanhas à sua frente.

- Ah não... - ele correu para fora, tropeçando no tapete da entrada. - Sarah!!! Não!! - gritou.

Sarah olhou para trás e Remo parou derrapando junto a ela. Soltou um grito quando ele a abraçou com força e os dois caíram de costas na relva.

- Você está doido? - ela falou, tirando os braços dele de sua cintura.

- Eu não vou permitir que você acabe com sua vida!

- Remo...

- Porque se você fizesse isso você estaria acabando com a minha também....

- Remo...

- Logo agora que eu estou passando por um momento crítico e...

- REMO! - ela o segurou pelo rosto e ele se calou, assustado. - Eu não ia me matar...

- Ah... - ele falou sem graça. - Eu fiquei preocupado... Aliás, me senti até culpado porque não fui à sua casa no dia combinado... Eu recebi um convite do professor Dumbledore para lecionar este ano, aí me confundi todo arrumando coisas e só fui lá hoje e vi um bilhete amassado no chão... Vim direto para cá - ele a olhou e percebeu que ela estava chorando. - O que foi? - perguntou.

- Ele esteve aqui...

- Ele...? ELE!

- Foi... - ela respondeu . - Saiu há poucos instantes...

- E ele te machucou? - ele falou alisando seus braços e rosto, procurando algum hematoma. Ela sacudiu a cabeça para cima e para baixo. - Onde? Eu mato ele se... - mas parou ao ver a mão de Sarah indicar o peito.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Remo passou o braço pelos ombros dela até que a cabeça loira encostasse em seu peito. Ela agarrou sua blusa e deixou que o pranto entalado viesse à tona molhando todo o tecido.

Ele a puxou contra si, ninando-a como se fosse um bebê. Ficaram assim por muito tempo, até que o sol desapareceu no horizonte e alguns respingos anunciaram que a chuva iria desabar novamente. Remo a pegou no colo e entrou em casa.

Um vulto negro saltou por cima da cerca sem se aproximar muito da casa.

Mais calma, Sarah sentou-se na poltrona.

- Quer conversar agora? - Remo perguntou.

- Quanto tempo você pode ficar?

- O que é o tempo quando os amigos precisam da gente? - falou, estendendo-lhe um lenço e sorrindo. Sarah sorriu de volta ao apanhá-lo.

- Sabe o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou limpando os olhos. Remo sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. - Ele achou que você e eu estávamos casados.

- Achou, é? - ele arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, por causa do bilhete que eu deixei para você.

- Então ele esteve em sua casa?

- Sim, esteve.

- Esse foi o motivo da briga?

- Isso foi o que desencadeou a discussão, Remo - ela falou entristecida -, a briga era algo inevitável.

- Não sei se era inevitável... - ele falou pensativo.

- Como não? Você acha que eu iria me atirar nos braços dele assim que o visse?

Remo franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda? - ele falou marotamente. - Sarah, qualquer um pode ver o quanto você ama este homem... Apesar de tudo, você sabe que o seu sentimento por ele continua guardado aí, pronto para explodir a qualquer momento.

- Não é bem assim!

- É sim, Sarah, se não for pior... - ele abaixou a cabeça. - Eu invejo o Sirius... Eu queria ter em algum lugar uma pessoa que me amasse durante vinte e dois anos, mesmo que os últimos onze tenham sido à distância.

Sarah o fitou em silêncio.

- Você sabe que tudo isso que eu estou falando é verdade, Sarah. O problema é que a separação de vocês foi muito dolorosa... E depois veio a gravidez... E tudo isso ao mesmo tempo... Você é uma mulher muito forte... Uma outra qualquer não teria agüentado o tranco. E por você ter sofrido tanto você tem medo de sofrer novamente. Mas a gente não pode se fechar para a vida, Sarah. A vida foi feita para ser encarada de peito aberto.

- Remo... Você não entende... Eu passei todos esses anos me curando da dor... Você nunca vai sentir o que eu senti, mesmo que sua vida dure mil anos. Foi com muito custo que hoje eu superei tudo aquilo... Se eu me entregar de novo para essa vida, de peito aberto como você fala, eu vou ter apenas breves momentos de felicidade, porque quando ele for apanhado novamente eu vou abrir todas as feridas que com muito custo fechei.

- Será que fechou mesmo, Sarah? - Remo perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Não... - ela disse num fio e voz. - Não fechei... Apenas elas diminuíram. Eu ainda choro todas as noites quando me lembro das noites em que eu pedia à morte que me levasse... - novas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. - Você entende o porquê?

- Sim, Sarah, eu entendo... - disse ele segurando a mão dela entre as suas. - Mas o que eu podia fazer eu já fiz, que foi te dizer minha opinião. Quando a gente está no meio de uma tempestade não conseguimos nos orientar. O que fazer, então? Você tem duas opções: seguir a voz de alguém que está do lado de fora e vê tudo com clareza até que essa voz consiga te tirar de lá ou sentar esperar que a tempestade passe, mas aí você corre o risco de se perder para sempre. Eu estou gritando pra te tirar de lá, ou melhor, para te orientar dentro dela... Mas você também pode optar por rachar a cabeça dele com um vaso...

- Eu pensei que você o odiasse...

- Odio é uma palavra muito forte... Decepção, talvez - ele a olhou com doçura. - Mas isso não muda o fato de você o amar.

Sarah recostou na poltrona e fechou os olhos de leve. Duas grossas lágrimas escorreram pelas maçãs de seu rosto. Ela se lembrou que não dormira durante a noite e agora seu corpo todo doía como se tivesse levado uma surra. Remo se levantou.

- Você já vai? - ela segurou em sua mão.

- Sim... Tenho milhões de coisa para fazer... Que dia você volta para Surrey?

- Segunda... Por favor, Remo, fique comigo até eu dormir...

Remo sorriu e ela estendeu-lhe os braços. Ele a pegou no colo.

- Você parece uma criança grande... - ele brincou. Ela sorriu. - E aí? - ele perguntou enquanto subia as escadas. - Na sua cama ou na minha?

- Remo! - ela riu.

- Pelo menos serviu para você rir - ele falou sorrindo e parando no meio da escada.

- Eu te adoro... - ela beijou-lhe levemente os lábios. - Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você...

Sirius deu às costas para a cena. Não precisava ver mais nada. Precisava era sair daquela chuva. Precisava seguir seu plano. Quanto àela, não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer.

- Nem eu - Remo falou enquanto a colocava na cama e ajeitava as cobertas.

Com toque da varinha, Remo fechou as cortinas e acendeu a lareira. Sarah o acompanhou com os olhos. Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao contrário, apoiando o queixo no encosto.

- Pode dormir - ele disse bondosamente. - Eu vou ficar aqui com você...

E Sarah fechou os olhos, entregando-se àquela maravilhosa sensação anestésica que só o esgotamento emocional consegue provocar.


	7. De Volta Às Origens

**Capítulo Sete - De Volta Às Origens**

Arabella escreveu à Sarah logo na segunda de manhã. Quando a bruxa entrou no apartamento uma coruja estava empoleirada na grade da varanda com um envelope no bico. Ela colocou a maleta no chão, soltou Snowflake e caminhou até ela. Apanhou a carta e a ave saiu voando. Ela sentou no sofá de pernas cruzadas e abriu o envelope.

_"Querida Sarah,_

_Espero que você esteja melhor. Não tinha muita certeza de onde você estaria por isso mandei a carta para seu apartamento mesmo. Me senti na obrigação de te deixar à par dos últimos acontecimentos. Uma semana depois que você viajou o Harry fugiu de casa. Um dos meus gatos me avisou e eu imediatamente escrevi a Dumbledore. O Ministério foi acionado e Cornélio Fudge em pessoa foi esperar no local mais provável onde o garoto poderia aparecer - o Beco Diagonal. Imagine só que ele transformou a Guida Dursley em um balão. Dumbledore não acredita que ele tenha feito de propósito e sim por uma reação emotiva. Fiquei assustadíssima mas agora estou mais calma - os Dursley ficaram furiosos. Eu sei que você ainda acredita da inocência de Sirius mas fiquei preocupada com a possibilidade dos dois se encontrarem. Graças a Merlin o menino agora está a salvo hospedado no Caldeirão Furado._

_Sirius continua a enganar o Ministério. Ele simplesmente desapareceu no ar. Há dementadores por toda parte, inclusive alguns serão colocados na entrada de Hogwarts assim que se inicie o ano letivo. Se ele aparecer por aí, Sarah, por favor, comunique._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Arabela Figg"_

Sarah dobrou o pergaminho e o jogou na mesinha em frente ao sofá. Harry estava no Caldeirão Furado. Pois bem, ela daria um jeito de ir até lá. Sirius não iria até lá. Se ela o conhecia bem, ele iria direto para Hogwarts. Não disse isso a Remo. Nem precisava. Com certeza ele conhecia Sirius tão bem quanto ela e saberia o destino dele também.

Mas Remo estava indo para lá. Dumbledore o convocara com esse intuito.

Snowflake miou enroscando-se em sua perna e ela o pegou no colo.

- Você acha que o Remo será capaz de denunciar o Sirius? - ela perguntou erguendo o gato. - Você acha que ele vai dizer que Sirius, Pedro e Tiago eram animagos clandestinos?

Snowflake ronronou.

- Também acho que não...

Sarah ficou perdida em pensamentos até que o telefone tocou. Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e deu um sorriso.

- _Accio telefone_! - o aparelho se ergueu e veio flutuando até ela. Sarah o tirou do gancho. - Alô? - ela atendeu.

- Sarah? - falou uma voz feminina.

- Senhora Durmst, eu ia telefonar para a senhora.

- Você está melhor, querida?

- Sim - ela mexeu a varinha e o aparelho deu uma pirueta no ar. - Pretendo voltar às aulas amanhã.

- Que bom, minha filha. Eu substitui você pelo professor Johnson. Os alunos não poderiam ficar uma semana sem aula. As provas de recuperação começam na quarta. Você acha que pode dar conta?

- Sim, Sra. Durmst. Eu dou conta.

- Eu a espero amanhã então. Poderei ir à sua casa hoje à tarde? Preciso lhe entregar alguns papéis.

- Ah, Sra. Durmst... Eu vou precisar resolver alguns assuntos pessoais hoje à tarde.

- Entendo...

- Eu posso passar na casa da senhora à noite?

- Sim, pode sim, querida, estarei te esperando.

- Até mais tarde então - Sarah falou desligando o telefone.

Ela apanhou o aparelho flutuante e o colocou na mesa, subindo depois para se arrumar. Iria ao Beco encontrar o Harry.

* * *

Sarah soltou um suspiro de alívio quando aparatou nos fundos do Caldeirão Furado e se certificou que não faltava nenhuma parte de seu corpo. Ela bateu no terceiro tijolo à esquerda do latão de lixo. Não esperava que o muro fosse abrir logo de primeira portanto deu uma gargalhada quando a passagem em arco começou a se formar.

Não pôde deixar de se emocionar ao pisar no Beco Diagonal novamente. Aquele era o seu lugar. Aquela era a sua gente. Como ela sentira falta daquilo. Como ela precisava de tudo aquilo. Andou pelas ruelas analisando as vitrines com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Foi só quando viu o imponente prédio branco que se erguia em uma esquina que se lembrou que não tinha dinheiro bruxo com ela. Sarah entrou no Gringotes e esperou ser atendida por um dos duendes.

- O próximo... - falou uma vozinha aguda de cima do balcão.

- Cofre 712, por favor - ela mostrou a chave ao duende. Ele a pegou e analisou-a com seus dedos longos e finos.

- Retirada de conta conjunta... Senhora Black? - ele perguntou consultado um livro.

- Sim.

- Um momento - o duende se virou para um pequeno que ia passando. - Harven, cofre 712 - e entregou a chave a ele.

O outro duende apanhou-a e convidou Sarah a acompanhá-lo.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Sarah deixou o edifício, um tanto esverdeada, ainda guardando o ouro na bolsa.

Tinha a intenção de comprar algo para Harry, mas não sabia o quê, tampouco como mandar. O que iria escrever no bilhete? "Olá, Harry, sou sua madrinha que esteve escondida durante 11 anos e agora resolveu lhe mandar um presente de aniversário atrasado". Não podia ser desta forma. Uma aglomeração na frente da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol chamou-lhe atenção. Lembrou-se que o afilhado adorava voar. Poderia lhe comprar alguma coisa ali. Ela olhou a vitrine. Havia uma vassoura em cima de um tablado. Sarah não entendia de vassouras mas aquela lhe pareceu um excelente espécime. Havia um pequeno cartaz ao lado dela, e Sarah, na ponta dos pés, conseguiu ler o que estava escrito.

_FIREBOLT_

_Fabricada com tecnologia de ponta, a Firebolt possui um cabo de freio superfino e aerodinâmico, acabamento com resistência de diamante e número de registro entalhado na madeira. As cerdas da cauda, em lascas de bétula selecionadas à mão, foram afiladas até atingirem a perfeição aerodinâmica, dotando a Firebolt de equilíbrio insuperável e precisão absoluta. A Firebolt atinge 240 km/h em dez segundos e possui um freio encantado de irrefreável ação. Cotação a pedido._

Sarah soltou um assobio de admiração. Ao seu lado, um bruxo falou ao outro.

- Acaba de ser lançada... Um protótipo.

Sarah também ouviu um garotinho perguntar ao pai.

- É a vassoura mais rápida do mundo, não é, papai?

O proprietário da loja apareceu à porta e falou alta e sonoramente:

- O time internacional da Irlanda acabou de mandar um pedido para sete desses vassourões. É o time favorito para a Copa Mundial - Sarah fez algumas contas mentalmente. Se bem lembrava, o ano seguinte seria ano de Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Recordou-se de quantas vezes havia ido assistir à Copa com seus amigos. Siris e Tiago eram apaixonados por Quadribol. Um ano antes de Sirius ser preso, ela havia ido a uma com ele. Lílian estava grávida de Harry de oito meses, por isso ela e Tiago não haviam ido.

"Sarah, me dê este parafuso a", Sirius gritou para a esposa. Ele e Remo estavam tentando armar a barraca do jeito trouxa. Arabela ao agüentava mais dar tanta risada. Ela jogou o parafuso para o marido e observou ele bater, em vão, o martelo no grande aro que prendia a lona. Até que ele bateu no próprio dedo.

Sirius xingou todos os palavrões que conhecia. Remo largou a corda que segurava, engasgando de tanto rir, e a "barraca" desmantelou como um castelo de areia.

Sarah sorriu e já ia saindo do bolo de gente quando um garoto magricela com os cabelos despenteados passou por ela, parando bem à sua frente, tentando ver melhor a vassoura. Ela reconheceu como sendo o Harry. Mordeu os lábios e ergueu a mão para tocá-lo. Conteve-se a tempo. Ele não se demorou por ali. Quando se virou para ir embora, Harry deu com Sarah a admirá-lo. Ela sorriu embaraçada e ele lhe sorriu de volta. Mas o menino logo se afastou e sumiu no meio dos transeuntes.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. E foi assim, chorando, que ela aparatou de volta para casa, esquecendo de toda a lista mental que havia ido comprar.

* * *

Os meses foram passando. Remo escrevia pelo menos três vezes por semana à Sarah. Contava-lhe banalidades sobre Harry ou às vezes comentava alguma nota que saia no Profeta Diário a respeito do Caso Black. Ela agora havia feito uma assinatura do jornal a fim de ficar à par dos acontecimentos.

Na véspera do Dia das Bruxas, Sarah recebeu uma coruja de Arabella, convidando-a para passar o feriado com ela. Ela agradeceu o convite e confirmou a presença.

Era estranho o jeito em que os trouxas tratavam esse dia. As crianças se fantasiavam de bruxas, fantasmas, monstros, lobisomens e vampiros e ia de porta em porta pedindo doces. Ela mesma organizava todos os anos com seus alunos uma festa deste tipo. Enfeitava a sala de aula com morcegos de plástico pendurado no teto cheio de estrelas, pregava desenhos de serpentes e leões nas paredes e cortava, com a ajuda de alunos, grandes abóboras que eram decoradas com velas acesas. As mães sempre elogiavam seu trabalho, admiradas com a riqueza de detalhes. Por fim, cada aluno seu ganhava um saquinho de doces que ela encomendava com os dizeres "Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores".

Ela agora estava sentada na mesa de jantar da casa de Arabella, contando esses fatos à amiga.

- Eu sei - ela sorriu servindo um pedaço de torta num prato e passando para Sarah. - As crianças da rua aparecem por aqui mascaradas e falam "Gostosuras ou Travessuras" - falou infantilizando a voz.

- É assim mesmo - Sarah riu.

- Um dia eu neguei um chocolate, e um pestinha daqueles bombardeou minha vidraça com papel higiênico molhado. Ah... Eu tive vontade de transforma-lo em uma doninha!

Sarah gargalhou gostosamente.

- Já que amanha é sábado, e você não tem aula - Arabella falou enquanto tiravam a mesa -, você bem que poderia dormir aqui. Eu me sinto tão só nesta casa.

- Eu também me sinto muito sozinha - Sarah disse colocando os pratos na pia. - Eu adoraria lembrar os velhos tempos! - disse sorrindo.

- É uma pena que aqueles tempo não voltam mais... - Arabella falou melancólica. - Foram os melhores anos da minha vida.

* * *

Arabella acordou Sarah logo cedo de manhã. Ela sentou na cama e a amiga lhe estendeu um envelope.

- Carta do Dumbledore, achei que você gostaria de ler - falou, tirando um pergaminho de dentro dele.

Sarah apanhou o pergaminho e se recostou na cabeceira da cama.

__

_"Cara Arabella,_

_Venho por meio desta cumprir o prometido e lhe avisar de qualquer acontecimento anormal na Escola. Ontem à noite, após o banquete do Dia das Bruxas, os alunos da Grifinória foram impossibilitados de retornar à sua casa porque a Mulher Gorda havia fugido. Acabei de interrogá-la e ela contou que foi atacada por Sirius Black. Ao que tudo indica, ela se recusou terminantemente a deixa-lo entrar na Torre e ele a despedaçou em tiras com uma faca._

_Revistamos todo o castelo, e nenhum vestígio dele. Se você tiver qualquer pista, por favor, comunique-me. A segurança do Harry está me jogo._

_Cordialmente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore"_

Sarah releu a carta, o coração aos pulos.

- Sarah, você sabe como ele entrou, não sabe? - Arabella disse.

- Você também sabe - ela disse com um que de desafio na voz.

- Não precisa me olhar deste jeito. Não vou contar nada a ninguém sobre Animagia, ou passagens secretas que ligam o Castelo Hogsmeade.

- Eu...

- Você sabe o que os guardas de Azkaban disseram, Sarah? Que ele falava durante o sono. E o que ele dizia? Ele dizia "ele está em Hogwarts... Ele está em Hogwarts". Sarah, eu não tenho dúvidas de que ele foi atrás do Harry.

- O que você sugere, então? - Sarah falou agora com um grave tom de desafio.

- Sugiro que você vá até lá, ou que você converse com Lupin. Tentem encontrar o Sirius e convençam-no a se entregar.

- Isso é um disparate, Arabella, eu não vou denunciá-lo.

- Então não me resta outra alternativa - ela disse se levantando.

- O que você vai fazer? - Sarah se descobriu e correu atrás da outra.

- Vou escrever a Dumbledore e dizer que você está indo visitá-lo.

* * *

A visita foi marcada para dali a duas semanas, no sábado. Ela não sabia o que diria ao diretor. Pensou qual dos segredos que sabia era o menos perigoso de se contar. Chovia muito quando Sarah desceu do trem na Estação de Hogsmeade. Hagrid a esperava com um enorme guarda-chuva preto.

- Olá, Sarah... - ele a cumprimentou cordialmente.

- Ola, Hagrid, há quanto tempo! - ela abraçou o gigante.

- Está aqui para a partida de quadribol? - ele perguntou enquanto a conduzia até uma carruagem no pátio da estação.

- Não, vim conversar com Dumbledore - ela franziu a testa. - Espere um pouco... Hoje tem jogo de Quadribol?

- Tem sim, pensei que você tinha vindo ver o Harry voar.

- O Harry joga hoje! - ela exclamou excitada. - Mas isso é maravilhoso!

- É sim, o menino voa muito bem - comentou Hagrid, ajudando-a a subir.

- Não sabia que hoje tinha jogo.

- Tem. Deve começar dentro de uma hora. Você vai poder assistir.

A carruagem sem cavalos foi se movendo, e logo eles puderam ver os contornos do imponente castelo.

Os dois chegaram à Escola. Vários alunos já se dirigiam para o estádio, as cabeças curvadas e os guarda-chuvas sendo levados pela ferocidade do vento. Mal puseram os pés no Saguão de Entrada e se bateram com Dumbledore.

- Ah, Sarah, há quanto tempo! - disse o velho bruxo abraçando-a. - Poderemos conversar depois da partida?

- Claro, Professor - Sarah disse sorrindo.

- Então vou deixar-lhe aos cuidados de Hagrid - e se virou para o outro. - Depois do jogo leve-a à minha sala.

- Sim senhor, Prof. Dumbledore.

- Vão indo na frente, preciso falar uma coisa com a professora Minerva.

O diretor se afastou e Hagrid levou Sarah até o campo, acomodando-a em uma das fileiras para professores, no alto das arquibancadas.

- Onde está o Prof. Lupin? - Sarah perguntou a Hagrid depois de algum tempo.

- Creio que ele não esteja se sentindo bem. Ontem ele não deu aulas.

Sarah lembrou-se o porquê.

- Olhe, vai começar! - Hagrid apontou quatorze pontos entrando no campo, sete vermelhos e sete amarelos.

Sarah apertou os olhos tentando localizar Harry, mas estava impossível. Um apito distante soou e todos os jogadores puseram-se a voar pelo campo. Foi quando um garoto encharcado e de óculos passou pela arquibancada que Sarah reconheceu Harry. Daí, ficou a segui-lo com os olhos enquanto ele voava pelo campo. Ele parecia não estar enxergando, e duas vezes quase foi derrubado por um balaço.

- O que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou a Hagrid quando todos os pontos vermelhos voltaram ao som de um apito pontuado por um forte relâmpago.

- Acho que o capitão pediu tempo - ele disse sem certeza.

Os jogadores juntaram-se embaixo de um guarda-chuva, aparentemente discutindo alguma coisa. Uma garota correu ao encontro deles.

- Hermione Granger, aquela - Hagrid comentou -, amiga de Harry.

Hermione ficou algum tempo junto ao grupo e se dispersou junto com eles. Não importa a contribuição que ela tenha dado, o fato é que agora Harry voava muito, muito melhor.

Um novo relâmpago iluminou o campo e o olhar de Sarah se desviou de Harry para a última fileira de cadeiras vazias do outro lado do campo. Havia um enorme cão negro imóvel na arquibancada. Sarah olhou aflita para Harry e quando retornou à visão, o cão havia desaparecido.

- Olhe! - Hagrid apontou desviando a atenção de Sarah. - Ele viu o pomo!

Sarah olhou para Harry, mas uma sensação de tristeza se abateu sobre ela. Um tremor de frio percorreu sua espinha e ela olhou para o chão. Cerca de cem dementadores invadiam o estádio. Ela apanhou a varinha. Será que se lembrava de como produzir um Patrono?

- O HARRY! - a voz grave de Hagrid gritou sobressaindo-se a todos os milhares de gritos do estádio. Harry estava caindo.

Ao lado de Sarah, Dumbledore apontou a varinha e o menino desacelerou até cair de leve no chão mole. Nisso, o diretor já havia corrido para o campo e apontado a varinha para os dementadores. Uma enorme Fênix prateada saiu de sua varinha e dissipou os guardas.

Sarah a essa altura já estava correndo com metade dos espectadores para junto de Harry. Dumbledore estava em pé ao lado dele. Conjurou uma padiola e pôs o garoto deitado.

- Eu disse ao Cornélio que seria uma péssima idéia colocar dementadores à porta de Hogwarts! - disse ele em altos brandos assustando alguns alunos à sua volta. - Eu os proibi de entrarem nos terrenos da escola, mas aquelas criaturas nefastas não obedecem ninguém! - ele fez a padiola flutuar à sua frente enquanto se dirigia para o castelo, seguido de inúmeros alunos, entre eles, todo o time, Hermione e um garoto ruivo à frente.

Sarah fez menção de acompanhar o cortejo, mas foi detida por Hagrid.

- Creio que não seja uma boa idéia, Sarah... - ele murmurou.

- Mas eu...

- O diretor irá falar com você mais tarde... - ele disse.

- Então... Irei dar uma volta... - ela olhou para os lados em busca de alguma pista do cão.

- Só não fique à vista. Perguntas sobre sua presença seriam... Hum... - ele disse embaraçado.

- Eu entendi, Hagrid - ela falou. - Podemos sair da chuva agora?

- Ah, claro - falou o gigante abrindo um guarda-chuva.

* * *

Remo estava deitado em sua cama quando ouviu batidas na porta.

"Severo com a poção", pensou.

- Entre - disse, recostando-se nos travesseiros.

- Sentiu minha falta? - uma cabeça loira apareceu à porta.

- Sarah?! - ele franziu o rosto. - O que você faz aqui?

- Nossa - ela entrou e fechou a porta -, pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver.

- Eu estou... Mas... Surpreso também...

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar tão surpreso... A visita não era para você - ela disse sorrindo.

- Ah, muito obrigado então... - ele sorriu também.

- Eu vim ver Dumbledore. Você soube do jogo?

- Não... Quem ganhou?

- Corvinal. Mas...

- Mas o quê? Sarah, não gostei do seu tom, o que houve? - ele se sentou na cama.

- Dementadores invadiram o estádio. O Harry caiu da vassoura.

- Ele está bem?

- Não sei, Hagrid não me deixou vê-lo.

- Os dementadores o afetam.

- Afetam a todos.

- A ele mais que os outros. Eu vim para cá no Expresso de Hogwarts, junto com todos os alunos. Coincidentemente, fiquei na mesma cabine que Harry e seus amigos. Um dementador entrou no trem pouco antes de chegarmos à estação, e o Harry desmaiou.

- Coitado... - disse Sarah, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Deve ter sido por isso que ele caiu da vassoura.

- Mas por que eu eles o afetam?

- Não tenho certeza. Lembranças dolorosas de um passado sofrido, eu creio.

- Então eu devia ter desmaiado também. Tenho várias lembranças dolorosas de um passado sofrido.

- Sarah... - Remo tomou-lhe as mãos.

- Ele estava lá, hoje - ela disse com os olhos rasos d'água.

- No jogo?

- Sim, eu o vi nas arquibancadas. Em forma de cão, é claro.

- Ele tentou entrar na Torre da Grifinória.

- Eu sei. Por isso vim aqui. Eu nunca acreditei que Sirius pudesse ser partidário de Voldemort, até que plantaram em mim a semente da dúvida... Eu soube que ele falava durante o sono "Ele está em Hogwarts"... Vim contar ao Dumbledore.

- Sobre... tudo?

- Sim. Animagia...

- Sarah, você não pode...

- Eu sei - ela rompeu no choro -, por que você acha que estou desse jeito?

- Ah, não Sarah... Não chore, sim... - Remo a abraçou.

- Kaham, Kaham - alguém pigarreou alto às suas costas.

Remo levantou o rosto e Sarah virou o seu.

- Desculpe, Remo, não sabia que estava com visita.

- Sem problema, Severo.

- Vim lhe trazer a poção. É a última dose - Snape lhe estendeu um cálice.

- Obrigado.

- Vou deixar aqui em cima, com licença - ele lançou uma ultima olhada em Sarah. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa a fechou novamente. Girou nos calcanhares e saiu.

- Acha que ele me reconheceu? - ela perguntou.

- Não seria difícil. Você não mudou muita coisa ao longo desses anos.

- Tomara... - ela disse.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, até que ouviram batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar - disse Remo desviando os olhos de Sarah para a porta.

- Boa Tarde, professor... - a enorme cabeça de Hagrid apareceu à porta.

- Olá, Hagrid - ele cumprimentou.

- O senhor está melhor?

- Estou sim, obrigado.

- Desculpem... Eu vim buscar a menina Sarah... Professor Dumbledore deseja falar com ela agora... - ele disse sem jeito.

- Vou em um minuto, Hagrid - Sarah falou se levantando.

- Estou esperando aqui fora, com licença - ele disse fechando a porta.

Remo deu uma gargalhada.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou intrigada.

- Pequena... Não disse que você era uma criança grande?

- Há... Há... Há... - ela fez em tom de deboche. - Já vi que você está ótimo já, deixe-me ir falar com o diretor - e fez uma pausa olhando para o cálice antes de perguntar. - Ele está tentando te envenenar?

- Não, Sarah. Aquilo é uma Poção Mata-Cão. Para que eu fique lúcido durante o meu período perigoso... Ou você achou que eu estava atuando novamente na Casa dos Gritos?

- Eu sei lá... Estou há tanto tempo sem contato com o mundo mágico que perdi totalmente as últimas inovações... Mas, que bom que você hoje já pode contar com recursos assim... Eu ficava de coração partido toda lua cheia.

- É... Mas acho bom a senhorita ir logo - Remo percebeu que ela estava tentando ganhar tempo.

- Já vou...

- Sarah... - ele chamou quando ela estava saindo. Ela se virou depois de abrir a porta. - Apesar de tudo o que eu penso... Cuidado com o que você vai falar...

- Pode deixar... - ela sorriu tristemente e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Mal Sarah e Hagrid viraram a esquina do corredor que levava à sala do diretor e viram o próprio saindo apressado de lá.

- Sarah... - ele disse quando chegou perto. - Mil desculpas, meu bem, mas eu não poderei conversar com você agora. Preciso ir ao Ministério conversar com Fudge... Esses dementadores...

- Tudo bem diretor... Eu... Ãh... Espero...

- Não... Posso demorar. Você se importaria de marcar esta visita para outro dia?

- Não! Claro que não - ela se apressou em dizer.

- Otimo. Então...

- Como está o Harry, professor? - Hagrid perguntou o que Sarah ansiava em saber.

- Está bem. Creio que acordará em instantes. Não foi nada mais que um susto - ele inspirou fundo. - O menino vai ficar arrasado...

- Porque perdeu? - Sarah completou.

- Não. Por causa da vassoura dele. Foi esmigalhada pelo Salgueiro Lutador.

- Ah, coitadinho... - Sarah suspirou.

- Bem, agora, deixe-me ir andando... - ele apertou a mão de Sarah e se virou para Hagrid. - Você a deixa na estação?

- Claro, professor.

- Então, com licença. Até logo, Sarah.


	8. Reencontro Providencial

**Capítulo Oito - Reencontro Providencial**

**N/A:** Este capítulo traz uma nova personagem, que incorpora duas pessoas muito importantes na minha vida. Duas pessoas que, aturando todos os meus momentos de mau humor, conseguem me fazer rir, e ligam do outro lado do país pra me dar colo sempre que eu preciso. Lú e Pichi, obrigada por vocês existirem!!!

Já estava noite fechada quando Sarah parou o carro na frente do portão da garagem de seu edifício. O porteiro o abriu e ela quase bateu no carro que estava saindo.

- Hei! - ela gritou colocando a cabeça para fora do vidro. - Devagar!

- Me desculpe... - uma moça de cabelos negros desceu o vidro. - Sarah?

- Eve!! - Sarah exclamou, descendo do carro. A outra fez o mesmo. - Pensei que você estava em Boston! Quando você chegou? - disse, abraçando-a.

- Ontem à noite. Minha irmã me chamou para ir ficar com ela mas eu preferi vir para meu apartamento. Demorei arrumando algumas coisas, você não sabe que bagunça está lá em cima - Sarah riu. - Voltei para cá... - Eve disse, soltando-se. - Me separei do Williams. Você tinha razão. Nós não combinávamos mesmo.

- Está vendo só? - Sarah riu. - Eu sempre tenho razão. Mas aonde ia com tanta pressa?

- Ia ao supermercado. Estou morrendo de fome e não tem sequer um biscoito velho na despensa! Pedi uma pizza no almoço mas eu não posso viver de pizza não é?

- Então jante comigo. Eu ainda não comi. Aí você pode me contar as novidades.

* * *

- Incrível, tem três anos que eu fui embora e você não mudou absolutamente nada... - disse Eve, cortando tomates para o molho do macarrão. - Até a sua cozinha continua a mesma!

- Bom... Minha vida não é do tipo que muda com constância - ela respondeu, levantando tampa da panela para ver se a água já havia fervido. - Me passa o sal por favor?

- A minha virou de cabeça para baixo... - ela estendeu um pote à amiga. - Aqui.

- Obrigado. Mas, por que essa separação repentina?

- Ah, Sarah, você sabe que eu me canso da rotina... E o meu casamento ESTAVA virando uma rotina...

- E o que você queria? Casamento é assim mesmo... Você precisa se esforçar pra não deixá-lo cair no comum. E logo vocês dois, que eram tão apaixonados...

- Paixão apenas não segura uma relação, querida... Não era o que eu queria... Eu queria viver uma coisa diferente... Algo que eu nunca esperaria, nunca sonharia... O Will era muito... previsível...

- Tipo o quê? O que você imagina? - Sarah perguntou, agora colocando o macarrão na panela.

- Não sei... Isso mesmo... Algo... Inimaginável... Eu queria viver com alguém totalmente diferente de tudo que eu já experimentei na vida... Alguém que me completasse.

Sarah riu.

- Mas... E você? Nada nesses últimos três anos? Nenhum novo homem em sua vida?? - ela perguntou, jogando os tomates picados na panela do molho.

- Não... - Sarah respondeu triste. - Mas...

- Mas... - Eve largou a faca em cima da pia e se aproximou da amiga. - Diga, mas o quê?

- Eve - Sarah respirou fundo -, você se lembra da minha história, não se lembra?

- Do seu marido, ou melhor, seu ex-marido, que foi preso e terminou o casamento de vocês antes de ser condenado... Sim, eu me lembro. Que tem isso?

- Bom... - Sarah fez uma pausa. - Ele...

- Foi solto?

- Não. Ele fugiu.

- Como? Você não me disse que era uma prisão de segurança máxima, que nem você poderia visitar?

- Disse. E é verdade. Mas ele conseguiu escapar, eu não tenho idéia como.

- E isso te deixou perturbada.

- Não... Quero dizer, isso sim... Também...

- Sarah, pare de enrolar e me fale logo o que aconteceu! - Eve a segurou pelos ombros.- Ou eu vou acabar tendo um filho colorido aqui!

- Ele me procurou.

- Ele teve coragem?- Eve exclamou, indignada. - Mas que cara de pau! E o que você fez? Você chamou a polícia, não chamou?

- Eu não podia entregá-lo, Eve!

- Ah, queridinha,eu teria ligado na hora pro 911 e feito um escândalo! Depois de tudo que você sofreu por causa daquele lá, depois de abortar e...

- Ele não sabe, Eve. - Sarah a cortou. - Ele não sabe que eu perdi um filho...

- Você não contou?

- Como eu ira contar? Primeiro eu não queria mais vê-lo na minha frente, e mesmo que eu quisesse não teria como.

- Você não contou pra ele na hora em que vocês se encontraram?

- Não deu tempo!

- Não... - Eve formou um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - Ah... Entendi....

- Não é isso, sua doida! Nós brigamos!

- Menos mal... Você rachou a cabeça dele com um vaso?

- Eu tentei...

- Pelos menos os cinco anos de convivência comigo te ensinaram alguma coisa.

- É... Eu me lembro das suas brigas com o Will... No dia seguinte não havia móvel ou louça que não estivesse em cacos. Aliás, com o Will, com o Joe, com o Paul...

- Pois é - a expressão de Eve desanuviou. - Ah, amiga, isso deve ter sido horrível para você...

- Foi... - ela soluçou. - Muito...

- Oh, Sarah... - Eve a abraçou.

- Foi horrível! Eu não sabia se o matava... Ou se o abraçava... - Sarah caiu no choro. - Ele me beijou. Eu fiquei sufocada quando o vi caído à minha porta... Eu o coloquei dentro de casa, com uma ansiedade pra vê-lo acordado... E ele me beijou... Eu joguei o vaso nele... Ele me beijou, Eve! Meu peito parecia que ia explodir!

- Ele te beijou três vezes?

- Não! Uma só... Ele me pegou à força... Eu não revidei. Eu o forcei a me largar.

- Você deu na cara dele?

- Sim, bati... Eve! - Sarah riu.

- Não fique assim, amiga... Tem uma frase que a minha avó falava muito... "Tudo vai passar". Vai passar... Você já superou barras muito piores que essa.

- Eu sei melhor que ninguém que passa. Mas deixa marcas - respondeu, enxugando algumas lágrimas.

- Mas fique calma. Agora eu estou aqui. Foi um momento bastante propício para eu voltar, não é?

- Foi - ela riu -, foi sim. Eu até já havia me esquecido de como você me tirava do poço fazendo-me dar risadas.

- Olha! - Eve apontou para a panela. - O macarrão vai queimar!

* * *

- Realmente, Eve Blackwell, você é uma negação na cozinha... - Sarah suspendeu o garfo, deixando cair um pouco de fios agarrados. - Esse macarrão está uma papa!

- Hei! Quem fez o macarrão foi...?

- Eu! Mas quem estava na cozinha me atrapalhando foi...?

- Atrapalhando? Ok, gracinha, da próxima vez eu vou deixar você chorar no travesseiro.

- Não deixa nada! Você esqueceu de quantas vezes você fugia do Williams e vinha correndo chorar comigo? Agora é minha vez! - disse, em tom de zombaria.

- Eu sei amiga, eu estou brincando... Você sabe que eu nunca te abandonaria. Foi meu sexto sentido que me mandou de volta.

- Muito obrigada. Eu agradeço por ter três maravilhosos amigos nesta vida.

- Três? Além de mim e daquele cara que vinha aqui toda semana, e por incrível que pareça eu nunca conheci, quem mais?

- Você não a conhece. Eu a reencontrei outro dia, depois de onze anos. Ela foi minha amiga em Hog... - Sarah tossiu. - No Internato.

- Você teve vários amigos no internato, que eu sei.

- Ela estava estes anos todos aqui ao lado, na Rua dos Alfaneiros, você acredita?

- Acredito, mas vamos mudar de assunto. Estou aqui para contar as minhas novidades.

- Conte... Sou toda ouvidos...

* * *

Duas semanas antes do natal, Sarah recebeu uma coruja. Já estava saindo de casa para dar aulas, toda atrasada, uma pilha de livros na mão, quando a ave entrou pela janela da cozinha e pousou na cadeira.

Sarah estranhou. Não lhe era familiar. Nunca havia recebido uma carta com esta antes. Colocou os livros sobre a mesa e apanhou o pergaminho amarrado à ela. No mesmo instante a coruja bateu as grandes asas, indicando que esperaria a resposta.

Era um papel um tanto sujo e não continha remetente. Junto com ele havia um formulário de pedidos. Sarah abriu o primeiro devagar. Não estava assinado. E nem precisava. Era um bilhete de Sirius. Curto e grosso.

_"A vassoura do Harry quebrou naquele jogo. Estou te enviando o formulário do "Reembolso Coruja" já preenchido. Você só precisa retirar o dinheiro da conta e pagar. Mande no Natal, sem bilhete, sem carta, sem nada. Faça isso pelo garoto."_

Sarah amassou o bilhete e o rasgou. "É claro que vou fazer pelo garoto ou você pensou que eu faria por você?", ela pensou enquanto despedaçava o pergaminho.

Depois de reduzir o bilhete a milímetros desdobrou o formulário e leu com atenção. Pedia a entrega de uma vassoura modelo Firebolt no endereço da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts datado para o dia 25 de Dezembro.

Ela não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos ao ver o preço. Teria que trocar três salários seus de professora para poder comprar uma vassoura daquelas. A sorte é que desde que optara pelo modo de vida trouxa seu salário a permitia viver sem precisar mexer no dinheiro em Gringotes. Com o passar dos anos, o dinheiro foi esquecido e rendeu. Não podia negar que tinham uma conta razoável no banco, por isso aquela quantia não iria lhe fazer falta.

Assinou o formulário autorizando a retirada do dinheiro e enviou pela coruja. Ficou muito tempo olhando o ponto no céu em que a ave havia desaparecido até se lembrar que estava atrasada.

* * *

Aquele Natal seria particularmente especial para Sarah. Convidou Arabella para passá-lo em sua casa e avisou tanto a ela quanto a Eve que seriam apresentadas uma à outra.

Abriu a segunda caixa de bolas coloridas para colocar na árvore e tirou de lá uma estrela. Era uma linda estrela dourada que havia comprado em Hogsmeade ainda do sétimo ano.

"Olha só, Sarah", Sirius parou em frente a uma loja de artigos importados "Que estrela linda".

"É sim", ela parou ao lado dele.

"Vamos comprá-la", falou, puxando-a pela mão para dentro da loja.

"Para que nós vamos comprar isso agora?"

"Para a nossa árvore de Natal, ué! Toda árvore de Natal precisa ter uma estrela".

Aquela estrela havia sido uma das poucas coisas que Sarah não havia dado fim. Seria um desperdício. A estrela só era colocada no dia de Natal, Sirius o fazia sempre antes da ceia.

- Alô? Você está aí? - Sarah piscou e viu Eve parada, balançando a mão na frente de seu rosto.

- Ah, oi. - ela sorriu - Eu estava...

- Pensando...

- É.

- Bom, a porta estava entreaberta por isso entrei. Vim trazer o manjar para colocar na sua geladeira, a minha pifou.

- Fique à vontade - ela colocou a estrela de novo dentro da caixa. - Eu ainda tenho que comprar algumas coisas para o jantar.

- Eu vou com você - e mirou a árvore de cima à baixo. - Sua árvore está linda, Sarah.

- Obrigada - a outra sorriu.

- Mas falta a estrela.

- Esta aqui - Sarah apontou a caixa sobre o sofá. - Só colocarei mais tarde.

* * *

- Que bom que você veio! - Sarah acabara de abrir a porta e estava abraçando Arabella. - E que bom que você veio sem disfarce - sussurrou e piscou para a amiga.

- É... Ia ficar um tanto esquisito eu ter sido sua colega no "Internato" e ser quase 30 anos mais velha. Mas você não sabe o trabalho que me deu vir até aqui... Hum... Jovem... - as duas riram.

- Aqui está o peru - Arabella estendeu-lhe uma bandeja coberta. - E aqui os presentes.

- Certo - Sarah tirou alguns pacotes da sacola e colocou debaixo da árvore, tomando depois a bandeja.

- Onde está a sua amiga? - Arabella perguntou enquanto ia até a cozinha.

- Foi ao apartamento dela se arrumar. Ela estava aqui até agora há pouco, me ajudando.

- Ah...

- Daqui a pouco ela chega.

- Sarah? - Eve chamou, entrando no apartamento. - Você está ai?

- Aqui na cozinha - ela falou em resposta e Eve apareceu à porta. - Eve, esta é a Arabella - Sarah indicou a amiga com a mão.

- Muito prazer - Arabella cumprimentou Eve com um abraço. - Desde que você voltou dos Estados Unidos Sarah não fala em outra coisa.

- Desde que eu voltei de Boston Sarah não me fala em outra coisa também.

- Bem, eu queria convidar as duas para a ceia mas antes vamos até a sala que eu tenho que manter uma tradição...

Arabella e Eve se entreolharam e seguiram Sarah. Ela pegou uma caixa no chão e tirou de lá uma estrela.

* * *

Já passava da meia noite quando Arabella se levantou, ainda rindo.

- Você já vai? - Sarah perguntou.

- Sim... Eu...

- Ah, está cedo - falou Eve.

- É, Bella, fique um pouco mais.

- Esta bem, mas eu preciso ir para casa - disse, frisando bem estas últimas palavras enquanto olhava para Sarah.

- Então sente. Você quer um pouco mais de vinho? - Eve ofereceu, enchendo uma taça.

- Eu já tomei demais... - Arabella disse, rindo.

- De que nós estávamos falando mesmo? - Eve entregou a taça a Arabella.

- Estávamos falando mal do Williams... - disse Sarah, apertando uma das têmporas.

- Pois é... Vocês imaginam que nem pra me dar um filho o desgraçado prestava?

- Isso você não me contou - falou Sarah.

- Não? Pois ele era estéril, meu bem... Eu fiz mil exames pensando que era comigo e depois eu descobri que o problema era todo dele.

A frase de Eve foi cortada por batidas na porta da frente. As três prenderam a respiração e Sarah se levantou para abrir.

- Sarah - Arabella a segurou pela mão. - Pode ser algum ladrão!

- Ladrões não batem à porta, Bella... - disse, soltando-se e indo até lá. - Fiquem aqui. Eu já volto. Deve ser o porteiro.

Sarah andou devagar até a porta. Por um momento pensou que fosse Sirius. Não. Ele não seria maluco a esse ponto. Ou seria? E foi com o coração aos pulos que destrancou a chave e girou a maçaneta. Não pôde deixar de soltar um grito quando viu quem era.

- Feliz Natal - disse Remo, abrindo os braços.

- Ah, Remo! - ela se pendurou nele. - Que saudades!

- Por isso vim fazer uma surpresa - ele retribuiu o abraço. - Não sabia ao certo se você estaria aqui ou não, mas me aventurei do mesmo jeito. Você está passando a noite de Natal sozinha?

- Não - ela se soltou. - Tenho duas amigas aqui. Uma delas trouxa, ainda bem que você não aparatou - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Uma delas? - ele falou baixinho. - Quer dizer que você está com um bruxo aqui? Não é o...

- Não. É uma mulher. Não sei se você irá gostar de vê-la...

- Sarah? - Eve apareceu na sala e parou ao ver Remo.

- Ah, bem... - Sarah olhou para Eve e depois para Remo. Não pôde deixar de notar como Remo ficara atônito. Não era para menos. Eve era uma mulher muito bonita, cabelos pretos escorridos e olhos pretos, sem contar seu corpo esbelto elegantemente vestido àquela noite. - Eve, este é o meu amigo que veio aqui durante anos e vocês nunca tiveram a oportunidade de se encontrarem.

- Muito Remo, meu nome é prazer... Digo, muito prazer, Remo Lupin - ele corrigiu, desconcertado.

- O prazer é todo meu - Eve sorriu -, Eve Blackwell.

- Não sei se você se recorda, Remo. Eu já falei dela para você.

- Ah sim, eu me lembro - ele disse sem tirar os olhos dela. - Foi você quem havia se mudado para os Estados Unidos?

- Sim, fui eu mesma.

- Ninguém me chama, não? - Arabella disse, chegando à sala. Parou de sorrir quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Remo. Sarah lançou um olhar significativo a Eve e esta ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Olá, Remo - disse secamente.

- Como vai, Arabella... Não esperava encontrá-la aqui.

- Nem eu - ela retrucou. Depois olhou para Sarah e sorriu. - Bom, Sarah, foi uma noite excelente, mas eu realmente preciso ir.

- Bella... - Sarah segurou o braço da amiga. - Por favor...

- Você sabe que eu já estava de saída, Sarah, não se preocupe - e se virou para Eve. - Foi um prazer enorme conhecê-la, Eve, você é uma pessoa encantadora.

- Obrigada, Arabella. Apareça mais vezes.

- Se assim me convidarem... - ela sorriu e olhou para Sarah.

- Você sabe que não precisa de convite - Sarah a repreendeu.

- Eu sei. Eu ah... Ligo no meio da semana.

- Vou esperar sua ligação - disse Sarah.

- Foi... Hum... Interessante, revê-lo, Remo - Arabella disse cinicamente.

- Pena não poder dizer o mesmo - ele falou, encarando-a. Eve colocou a mão na frente da boca para não soltar uma gargalhada e Sarah desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Adeus, meninas - ela falou, ignorando o comentário, e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Meu Deus - Eve falou. - O que deu nela?

- Depois eu te explico... - Sarah falou entre os dentes.


	9. Verdades

**Capítulo Nove - Verdades**

Remo, Eve e Sarah ficaram conversando na sala até o dia amanhecer. A claridade os encontrou sentados no tapete tomando café. Somente quando bocejou pela décima vez, Eve se levantou.

- Gente eu realmente não consigo mais. Eu preciso ir dormir.

- Eu entendo, Eve, eu também não estou agüentando - Sarah disse sem conter um bocejo. Ela e Remo se levantaram também.

- Foi... Hum... - Eve falou, fazendo graça. - Interessante conhecê-lo, Remo. - Sarah riu.

- Posso dizer o mesmo de você, Eve - ele sorriu cordialmente e apertou a mão que ela estendeu. - Espero que possamos nos encontrar mais vezes.

- Eu também - disse sorrindo. Somente Sarah percebeu que a mão dos dois continuavam seguras. - Até mais tarde, Sarah - completou, soltando a mão de Remo e soltando um beijo para a amiga.

- Mais tarde eu apareço por lá.

Eve ainda lançou um último olhar a Remo antes de deixar a casa. Sarah andou até a porta e a fechou. Olhou para o amigo e soltou uma gargalhada.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou, sentando-se de novo no tapete.

- A sua cara... - ela sentou ao lado dele.

- Que tem ela?

- Nada... Esqueça... - ela olhou para Remo sorrindo. - A Eve é uma pessoa maravilhosa...

- Você... Não, pode esquecer. Você sabe muito bem como as minhas relações são desastrosas. Você pode presenciar uma ontem à noite.

- A Arabella ainda guarda um pouco de mágoa, Remo. Eu sei bem o que é isso.

- Vamos deixar isso para lá. Eu vim aqui conversar com você sobre outra coisa.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O Harry... Ele ganhou uma vassoura ontem pela manhã. Uma Firebolt. Você tem alguma idéia de quem possa tê-la mandado?

- Não...

- Sarah... - falou com tom de incredulidade.

- Eu juro que não sei, Remo!

- Olha Sarah. Sirius não conseguiria fazer isso sozinho. Ele está foragido, portanto sem autorização para mexer na conta. Ele precisaria de alguém que fizesse o pagamento e esse algum teria que ter acesso ao dinheiro... A única pessoa, portanto, seria você.

- Mas não fui. Já passou pela sua cabeça que poderia ter sido o Dumbledore? Ou a Minerva?

- Sim mas essa hipótese foi descartada quando os dois deram ordens de desmontar a vassoura para ver se não estaria enfeitiçada.

- Estão desmontando a vassoura?

- Estão. Querida, se você não quer me contar, tudo bem, é um direito que você tem. Mas o garoto corre grande perigo, o que quer dizer que os dementadores precisariam ficar cada vez mais de olho nele. E o menino sofre com a aproximação deles. Muito.

- Sofre?

- É. Eu estou ensinado-o a conjurar um Patrono.

- Você está usando um dementador?

- Não, claro que não. Estou usando um Bicho-Papão. Ele ouve os pais sendo mortos.

- Tiago e Lílian?

- Sim. Ele ouve a voz deles, na noite em que Voldemort invadiu a casa.

- Por Merlin, coitadinho... Deve ser horrível para ele.

- É... Por isso que eu vim te perguntar. Mas já que você diz que não foi você...

Sarah não respondeu. Estava se sentindo péssima em mentir para Remo mas não sabia qual seria sua reação. Ele ainda não acreditava na inocência de Sirius como ela acreditara durante anos. Naquele momento, inclusive ela tinha suas dívidas.

- Ele sabe que o Sirius é seu padrinho?

- A essa altura não duvido. Ele não sabe é que tem uma madrinha também.

- E pelo visto nunca vai ficar sabendo...

- Não se martirize, Sarah - Remo passou o braço em volta dela e a puxou contra si. - Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Às vezes eu penso que sim. Eu devia ter dado mais atenção às coisas. Eu praticamente ignorava todos os acontecimentos.

- Não fale assim. E não vá começar a chorar novamente - ele acrescentou quando percebeu que ela fungava.

- Está bem... - ela sorriu e o beijou na bochecha. - Eu só preciso dormir um pouco.

- Quer que eu fique com você?

- Não. Não vou lhe prender. Sei que você precisa voltar para Hogwarts.

- Preciso mesmo. Meu período está chegando, e eu preciso adiantar algumas coisas... aulas... etc.

- Me mantenha informada, por favor...

- Eu manterei - ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

* * *

Sirius já estava com câimbra de ficar naquela posição. Estava muito feliz. Assistira o jogo Grifinória versus Corvinal, sendo cauteloso para não ser visto, e vibrou quando Harry agarrou o pomo em uma belíssima jogada manobra enganando a apanhadora do time adversário. Sentira uma pequena pontada de raiva quando Remo viera cumprimentar o garoto. "Aquele miserável... Ele vai ver...", pensou. Mas não pôde deixar de rir quando viu três alunos sendo severamente repreendidos por tentarem se passar por Dementadores.

Era uma pena que assistira o jogo de longe. Queria ter visto qual era a forma que o Patrono de Harry havia assumido.

Já era tarde da noite e ele estava em forma de cão, sentado na raiz de uma árvore observando a grande janela da Torre da Grifnória. Pelo barulho que vinha de lá os alunos ainda estavam festejando a vitória do jogo. Esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso. Entraria lá e pegaria Rabicho. Desta vez não precisaria obrigar o retrato da Mulher Gorda a se abrir. Ele tinha a senha. O gato laranja da amiga de Harry havia trazido para ele.

Precisaria ser cauteloso. Esperaria o silêncio absoluto para entrar no castelo sem ser pego. O barulho finalmente diminuiu mas ele ainda esperou alguns instantes até se mover. Esperara tantos anos... Alguns minutos a mais não fariam diferença. Somente quando durante meia hora nada foi ouvido que ele se mexeu. Andou margeando as sombras à orla da Floresta Proibida e depois colado ao muro do castelo, onde a era escura o protegia. Desceu por uma vala lateral rente à cabana de Hagrid e entrou por um buraco na parede.

Aquele buraco descobrira quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts. Dava nas masmorras. Sirius odiava aquele lugar mas estava tão apreensivo em completar seu plano que nem cogitou a possibilidade de ser encontrado por um sonserino.

Caminhou sem fazer barulho pelos corredores. O bom de ser cachorro era poder andar sem ser notado, justamente por causa de suas patas acolchoadas, ou suas "almofadinhas". Quando virou o corredor que dava acesso à Torre da Grifinória olhou os lados e se transfigurou em homem novamente. O Cavaleiro do Retrato dormia profundamente. Reconheceu como o Sir Cadogan, o quadro que ficava no patamar do sétimo andar. Sacudiu o quadro e o homem acordou. Estava sonolento e mal abriu o olho. Gritou "Quem ousa invadir o Castelo??", mas Sirius disse todas as sete senhas que havia no papel. Retrucou "Concordo plenamente" e girou revelando a entrada do Salão Comunal.

Sirius entrou. O salão estava deserto. Havia algumas mesas com comida e apanhou alguns restos de cerveja amanteigada, abóbora espumante e tortinhas de caramelo. Depois de limpar a boca na manga da túnica tirou do bolso uma faca que reluziu à luz da lareira.

Subiu as escadas pé ante pé e entrou na Ala Masculina. Procurou pela porta do terceiro ano e abriu com cuidado. Todas as cinco camas estavam com as cortinas fechadas. Teria que abrir uma por uma até encontrar a que queria. Ou não. Era só olhar as iniciais nos malões aos pés das camas. Andou devagar até a primeira. No malão estava gravado N.L. Não era aquela que procurava. No malão seguinte ele leu H.P. Seu coração deu um salto e ele abriu as cortinas cautelosamente.

Ali estava ele. Harry. O garoto dormia pesadamente, um dúbio sorriso nos lábios. Sirius sorriu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Vê-lo só aumentava a raiva que sentia de Rabicho. Fechou novamente as cortinas e rumou para a cama ao lado. Sim. Aquela era a cama que procurava. R.W. Procurou avidamente pela abertura da cortina. Sem sucesso, apanhou a faca e a lascou em dois lugares. O garoto ruivo dormia tranqüilamente. "Pobre garoto", pensou, "Não sabe com o que convive".

Ergueu uma ponta da coberta à procura do rato. Nada. Quando passou a mão por baixo do travesseiro o menino se mexeu. Ele recolheu a mão mas o garoto abriu os olhos, dando de cara com ele.

- AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! NNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Não esperou que Rony gritasse novamente. Saiu precipitadamente do dormitório, batendo a porta às suas costas.

Desceu as escadas aos tropeços e alcançou o retrato. Precisava deixar o castelo com urgência. Em instantes estaria povoado de professores. Transfigurou-se em cão e rumou para as masmorras, mais furioso ainda por ter perdido Rabicho pela segunda vez.

* * *

- Professora Sarah? - uma vozinha a tirou do devaneio. - Professora?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e focalizou os alunos.

- A senhora está bem? - perguntou a mesma voz. Sarah olhou a garotinha loira que estava em pé na sua frente e segurava sua mão.

- Estou sim, Beth - ela sorriu. - Estava apenas distraída.

- A minha prova... Eu terminei... Posso sair? - ela estendeu a folha de respostas.

- Sim, querida. Pode sim.

Observou a criança sair da sala e procurou recordar no que estava pensando. Ah sim. Ainda ontem Remo a escreveu. Sirius havia invadido a Torre da Grifinória e desta vez quase atacara um aluno. Como se não bastasse, Remo, dias depois, apreendeu das mãos de Harry o Mapa do Maroto.

Aquilo era demais para sua cabeça. Parecia que tudo estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Não queria acreditar que ele estivesse fazendo de propósito. Mas, se não fora ao dormitório para matar Harry o que ele havia ido fazer lá?

O sinal tocou e ela se levantou.

- Muito bem, crianças, acabou o tempo. Ponham as provas sobre a minha mesa, por favor.

* * *

A Páscoa chegou com tristeza para Sarah. Remo não poderia passar o feriado com ela, como sempre fazia, porque cairia em semana de lua cheia. Eve viajaria com a irmã para visitar os pais, em Londres, Arabella aproveitaria a ausência dos Dursley para refazer alguns feitiços de proteção na casa.

Ela ficaria sozinha. "Nossa", pensou enquanto ajudava os alunos a decorarem os ovos de isopor e enche-los de bombons. "Já é abril. Mais um mês e mês e acabam as aulas. Onde foi para o meu ano?"

Não precisava raciocinar muito para descobrir. Os últimos anos de sua vida haviam se arrastado pesadamente e aquele teve atribulações o suficiente para compensar toda a monotonia dos anteriores.

Três semanas depois Sarah se viu aplicando os exames finais para sua turma da segunda série. Teve todo um cuidado especial com os alunos que precisava de mais pontos e sacrificou algumas de suas tarde para lhes dar reforço.

- Sarah, aonde você pretende ir quando acabarem as aulas? - Eve lhe perguntou quando estavam almoçando.

- Eu não sei, Eve... Foi um ano pesado para mim. Estou esgotada. Acho que irei até a minha casa em Bournrmouth me recuperar.

- Depois podíamos marcar uma viagem. Tem anos que eu fui à Paris. Adoraria ir novamente.

- Ah, Eve... Paris é uma cidade para se ir acompanhada. Ir sozinha deve ser desastroso.

- Bom... Então quem sabe Itália? Ou Alemanha? Ah, Sarah, se anime! Você precisa viajar, espairecer, sair desta confusão.

- Eu vou pensar... Prometo...

* * *

Sirius estava assustado àquela tarde. Havia três bruxos do Ministério na escola, entre eles Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia, e McNair. Admirou-se em ver um ex-seguidor de Voldemort ocupando um cargo como aquele. Não ousou deixar o interior da Floresta Proibida por um minuto sequer, mas um guincho agudo chegou aos seus ouvidos. Um guincho de rato.

Em forma de cão, correu para fora do esconderijo e parou à beira da floresta. Olhou o terreno aberto mas não viu absolutamente nada. Lançou um olhar de esguelha para a cabana de Hagrid, de onde vinham vozes, e pôs-se a farejar a grama à sua volta, na direção onde viam os guinchos. Um vulto laranja passou rapidamente por ele e Sirius reconheceu Bichento, o gato laranja da amiga de Harry. O cão viu o gato parar em um ponto do jardim com o pelo eriçado.

Sirius agora ouvia vozes. Não mais as que vinham da cabana de Hagrid, mas vozes infantis.

- Perebas... NÃO!

Um rato cinzento se materializou na grama e Bichento correu em seu encalço. Logo em seguida um garoto ruivo apareceu do nada e Sirius não precisou usar a inteligência para descobrir que ele estivera sob uma capa de invisibilidade.

- Rony! - disse uma voz feminina.

Mas Rony não pôde ouvir. Estava desesperado atrás do gato, que perseguia o rato. Sirius se decidiu em ir atrás de Rabicho mas Harry e uma menina se materializaram perto dele, segurando um tecido que notou ser uma Capa de Invisibilidade. Recuou um pouco para a sombra. Talvez Bichento ainda conseguisse alcançar o rato.

- Fique longe dele... - gritava Rony. - Fique longe... Perebas, volta aqui!

Rony se jogou sobre a grama com um baque sonoro e apanhou o rato. Harry e a garota pararam derrapando em cima dele enquanto o garoto guardava Rabicho no bolso.

O grupo agora estava a poucos metros do cão e Sirius ouviu a menina ofegar.

- Rony... Vamos... Volta para debaixo da capa... Dumbledore, o Ministro... eles vão voltar para o castelo já, já...

Sirius achou que aquele era o momento. Galopou na direção deles e voou sobre o peito de Harry, derrubando o garoto no chão. Derrapou na grama e se posicionou de frente para Rony, que acabara de ficar de pé. Jogou-se contra o garoto e prendeu fortemente as mandíbulas em seu braço estendido.

Começou a arrastar Rony para o Salgueiro Lutador à sua frente e sentiu que o agarravam pelo pêlo. Abaixou o corpo a tempo de evitar uma chicotada de um galho mas sentiu que este havia atingido o que, ou melhor, quem o segurava: Harry.

Aproveitou a distração da árvore para se aproximar da abertura. Entrou puxando o menino que se debatia até que sentiu resistência.

- Rony! - gritou Harry.

Rony havia enganchado a perna em uma raiz. Porém o cão era mais forte que ele. Sirius deu um puxão maior e um estampido cortou o ar. A perna de Rony se partira.

Arrastou o garoto, que se debatia, pelo longo túnel até entrar em uma pequena abertura. Não parou para descansar. Subiu as escadas à sua esquerda com certa dificuldade pois Rony vez por outra se agarrava aos degraus. Já no nível superior soltou Rony em um canto do quarto e sentou, olhando para ele. O menino estava ofegante, as vestes rasgadas e os cabelos repletos de poeira. Então se transfigurou. Rony abafou um grito. Sirius apenas olhou para ele sem dizer nenhuma palavra e apanhou a varinha que caíra no meio do aposento. Bichento entrou ronronando no quarto e se enroscou em suas pernas.

* * *

Remo jogou a pena sobre a mesa. Soprou o pergaminho que acabara de redigir e o enrolou. Enviaria a carta à Sarah pela manhã. Seus olhos então bateram em um segundo pergaminho enrolado à sua frente. Ele o abriu devagar. Apontou a varinha e murmurou "juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". Era como se tivesse sido transportado vinte anos no passado e lembrou as inúmeras aventuras que ele, Aluado, Rabicho, Pontas e Almofadinhas realizaram em poder daquele papel.

Procurou por Harry. Provavelmente estaria na cabana de Hagrid, uma vez que Bicuço seria sacrificado a qualquer momento. Não. Não estavam mais na cabana. Nela, os pontos "Alvo Dumbledore", "Rúbeo Hagrid", "Walden MacNair" e "Cornélio Fudge" andavam impacientes de um lado para o outro.

Seguiu com o dedo o caminho que levava ao castelo e parou perto do Salgueiro Lutador. Arregalou os olhos e seu coração disparou com o que viu. Além de Harry, Rony e Hermione, havia mais duas pessoas. Uma ele tinha certeza que encontraria pelos terrenos do castelo. A outra nunca poderia ter imaginado... Nem nos seus piores pesadelos. Subitamente ele entendeu tudo.

Apanhou a varinha sobre a estante e saiu apressado da sala, deixando o mapa escancarado sobre a mesa.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, ouviram sons vindos do andar de baixo. Sirius recuou para trás da porta, fazendo o assoalho ranger, e colocou o indicador sobre os lábios, mandando o menino ficar em silêncio.

Passos indicaram duas pessoas andando pelas escadas. Bichento correu pelo quarto e subiu na grande cama de colunas. A porta foi escancarada com violência e por pouco não atingiu o rosto do bruxo.

Sirius viu Harry e a amiga entrarem de costas para ele, correndo depois para Rony estendido no chão.

- Rony... Você está bem?

- Onde está o cão?

- Não é um cão - gemeu Rony, os dentes rilhando de dor, olhando por cima do ombro de Harry diretamente para Sirius. - Harry... É uma armadilha...

- Quê...

- Ele é o cão... Ele é um animago...

Sirius empurrou a porta e esta se fechou com um estalo. Sorrindo, apontou a varinha para os dois garotos, que o olhavam em choque e pronunciou:

- _Expelliarmus_!

As varinhas voaram de suas mãos e Sirius as apanhou no ar. Seu plano finalmente iria se concretizar.

* * *

Sarah ascendeu as luzes da sala e largou a mala no chão. Preferia sempre pegar o último trem para a cidadezinha de Bournrmouth para chegar em casa no inicio da madrugada.

Sentou-se na poltrona e encolheu as pernas. A claridade da lua cheia salpicava o tapete de prata. Sarah escondeu o rosto nas mãos e chorou.

* * *

Cerca de duas horas depois o grupo deixou a Casa dos Gritos, agora acrescido de três integrantes. Remo, Rony e Pedro iam à frente, presos uns aos outros por pesadas algemas. Logo depois vinha Sirius, que fazia o corpo inerte de Snape flutuar, seguido por Harry e Hermione.

Sirius estava com a língua coçando. Precisa perguntar uma coisa e Harry mas temia a reação do garoto. Não sabia por onde começar.

- Sabe o que isso significa? - perguntou ao menino, escolhendo as palavras e quebrando o silêncio. - Entregar Pettigrew?

- Você fica livre... - respondeu Harry.

- É - ele engoliu seco. - Mas eu também sou, não sei se alguém lhe disse, sou seu padrinho.

- Eu soube.

- Bem... - agora vinha a parte mais difícil. - Os seus pais me nomearam seu tutor. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles... - Harry o escutava em silêncio. - Naturalmente, eu vou compreender se você quiser ficar com seus tios - continuou temeroso. - Mas... Bem... Pense nisso. Depois que o meu nome estiver limpo... Se você quiser uma... Uma casa diferente...

- Quê? Morar com você? - fez Harry batendo a cabeça em uma pedra no teto do túnel. - Deixar a casa dos Dursley?

- Claro, achei que você não ia querer - Sirius completou apressadamente. - Eu compreendo, só pensei que...

- Você está maluco? - Harry disse com a voz rouca. - Claro que eu quero deixar a casa dos Dursley! Você tem casa? Quando é que eu posso me mudar?

Sirius parou de andar e olhou para Harry.

- Você quer? Sério?

- Sério! - confirmou Harry.

Sirius sorriu largamente. Por um instante pensou em contar tudo a ele, que tinha uma casa numa belíssima encosta que se debruçava para o Pacífico, que teria um quarto só dele e o mais importante: que tinha uma madrinha e, juntos, poderiam formar uma família. Mas foi só por um instante. A lembrança da existência de Sarah veio junto com a imagem de Remo a carregando no colo. Carregando a SUA mulher em SUA casa na encosta, para o SEU quarto. Sirius se calou. Foi calado até chegarem à abertura do Salgueiro.

Bichento passou primeiro. Remo, Pedro e Rony passaram depois. Sirius fez Snape passar pela abertura e se afastou para que Harry e Hermione passassem, saindo em seguida.

O jardim estava completamente escuro. Andavam em silêncio. O único barulho que se ouvia eram os choramingos de Pedro.

- Um movimento errado, Pedro - Remo o ameaçou com a varinha apontada para seu peito.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Todos andavam de cabeça baixa. Sirius viu sua sombra escurecer lentamente na grama. Congelou. O trio à frente parou abruptamente e Snape se chocou contra eles.

Olhou para cima. Uma nuvem acabara de se mover destampando a lua cheia e prateada. Esticou o braço fazendo Harry e Hermione pararem de andar. O corpo de Remo enrijeceu de repente.

- Ah, não! - exclamou Hermione. - Ele não tomou a poção hoje à noite. Ele está perigoso!

- Corram... - foi o que Sirius conseguiu dizer. - Corram. Agora.

Mas Harry não o obedeceu. Saltou para frente, na direção de Rony. Sirius o agarrou pelo peito e o atirou para trás.

- Deixe-o comigo... CORRA!

Um rosnado medonho cortou a noite. A cabeça de Remo se alongou e seu corpo também. Pêlos começaram a brotar em seu rosto, mãos e pés. Seus dedos curvaram-se em garras. Bichento eriçou o pelo e pôs-se a recuar.

Quando a transformação se deu por completa e o lobisomem empinou batendo as mandíbulas, Sirius se transfigurou no enorme cão preto e voou nele, abocanhando-o na jugular. O cão o arrastou para trás, afastando-o de Rony e Pettigrew. Atracaram-se, mandíbula com mandíbula. O cão atingia o lobisomem com as patas abertas, as grandes unhas expostas. As garras do lobisomem se enterraram em seu ombro e Sirius soltou um uivo de dor. Deu-lhe uma forte patada e o lobo caiu por terra. Investiu novamente contra ele e o lobisomem correu em direção à floresta.

- Sirius... - Harry gritou chamando-o. - Ele fugiu. Pettigrew se transformou.

Sirius estava sangrando. Focinho e costas cortados, mas se ergueu, correndo atrás do rasto de Pedro. Não. Não permitiria que acabasse com sua vida novamente. Não permitiria que escapasse novamente.

Ao se aproximar do lago sentiu uma terrível onda de dor invadi-lo. Soltou um uivo longo e sofrido, no mesmo instante se transfigurou em humano, caído de quatro na areia.

- Nãããoo... Nãããooo... Por favor...

Uma onda de frio o engolfou e ouviu as palavras destoarem em sua mente.

"Estou terminando nosso casamento"

"Eu não posso me libertar de você!! a minha aliança não sai assim tão fácil!"

"Então trate de me tirar daí... porque dentro de mim você não ficará por muito tempo..."

Sentiu a vista escurecer. Balbuciou o nome de Sarah e estremeceu, rolando de barriga para baixo. Imóvel.

* * *

Sirius abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava deitado em um sofá. Cada centímetro do seu corpo estava dolorido. Sentou-se com dificuldade e piscou assustado ao deparar com Dumbledore sentado em uma cadeira à sua frente. O velho bruxo o encarava imóvel. Ficou sem reação. Encontrar-se com o diretor àquela altura era a última coisa que ele tinha imaginado.

- Faz muito tempo, não é mesmo, Black? - perguntou Dumbledore. Sirius não respondeu. - Anos e anos... Até hoje eu paro para me perguntar o que foi que aconteceu realmente. Você pode me dizer?

- Eu não tenho nada para contar - disse secamente. - E mesmo que tivesse não adiantaria muita coisa.

- Engano seu. Adiantaria muita coisa. Tem várias peças faltando nesta história, Black. Até onde concebo você está foragido da maior prisão de segurança máxima do mundo bruxo, onde cumpria pena de homicídio qualificado, quase uma chacina, além de ter um processo arquivado por prática e seguimento de Arte das Trevas. Sem contar a acusação de participação na morte de Lílian e Tiago Potter.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não tive participação na morte de Tiago e Lílian.

- Não, eu não sei. O que eu sei é que você era o fiel do segredo dos Potter. E a única maneira de Voldemort ter descoberto o esconderijo deles era o fiel contar... Portanto...

- Portanto o fiel contou. Tudo estaria certo se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe. Você sabe qual é a peça que está faltando? Uma informação errada que chegou ao seu conhecimento, Dumbledore.Eu não era o fiel do segredo. O fiel era o Pedro Pettigrew.

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê? - perguntou irritado.

- Por que vocês trocaram?

- PORQUE EU FUI UM FRACO! PORQUE EU TIVE MEDO! POR ISSO! - ele se levantou.

- Não compreendo - Dumbledore retrucou com calma. - Do que você tinha medo?

- Eu tinha medo de ser apanhado e ser torturado... Podiam me obrigar a contar.

- Não poderiam. O Feitiço Fidelius resiste inclusive à poção Veritaserum. Você só contaria se quisesse.

- O problema é justamente este, Dumbledore. Eu temi queeles a raptassem... Raptassem e me obrigassem a contar em troca de sua vida...

- Ela?

- Sarah, Dumbledore. Eu fui ameaçado algumas vezes. Ameaçavam fazer-lhe mal. Eu não agüentaria vê-la morrer...

- No entanto...

- No entanto perdi Tiago... Não sei se foi uma escolha lógica...

- A lógica não tem absolutamente nada a ver com os sentimentos, Sirius - Dumbledore se ergueu e o encarou. - Você seguiu o seu coração e não deve jamais de arrepender disto. Talvez se tivesse optado por aceitar o papel de fiel perdesse sua mulher. - "E a perdi, de toda forma...", o outro pensou. - Mas, ainda tem algumas peças faltando... E preciso que você seja rápido nas explicações, pois eu não disponho de muito tempo - Dumbledore fez uma pausa. - Como você estava entrando no castelo?

- Animagia Eu sou um animago clandestino.

- Interessante...

- Eu, Tiago e Pedro. Descobrimos que Remo era lobisomem e aprendemos animagia para estar com ele quando estivesse em seu período perigoso. Eu me transformo em cachorro, Tiago era um cervo e Pedro... Pedro era um rato. Eu entrei no castelo assim - disse, transformando-se em um enorme cão negro.

- Não vou negar que essa hipótese passou pela minha cabeça... - disse o diretor quando Sirius voltou ao normal. - Então está explicado como você fugiu de Azkaban.

- É.

- Só é uma pena Pettigrew estar morto. Não temos como provar sua...

- O senhor ainda imagina que eu matei Pedro?

- E não foi?

- Pedro era também seguidor de Voldemort. O senhor se lembra da desconfiança que tínhamos de que alguém entre nos estava passando informações para ele? Pois era Pedro. Eu troquei com ele o papel de fiel do segredo - uma contração de raiva se formou em seu semblante - e ele os denunciou ao seu Mestre.

- E você o matou.

- Eu não o matei! Eu fui atrás dele para me vingar... Não nego que pensei em matá-lo. Quando eu o encurralei ele gritou para todos que eu havia matado Lílian e Tiago, explodiu a rua e se transfigurou em rato. Só sobrou o dedo dele, que obviamente deve ter decepado para usar como prova contra mim. Imagino que entrou em um bueiro e fugiu.

- E você encontrou este rato...

- Sim. Ele estava com o menino Rony, amigo de Harry. Eu o vi em uma foto do Profeta Diário. Sabia que ele viria a Hogwarts, por isso fugi e vim para cá. Passei o ano todo tentando pegá-lo, entrei na Torre da Grifnória com esse intuito, mas ele foi mais esperto mais uma vez e fugiu. Hoje eu o apanhei e levei para a Casa dos Gritos. Harry e Hermione estavam lá, foram atrás do amigo Rony, que eu acabei arrastando também. Depois Remo chegou, e por fim, Snape.

- Então o Harry sabe da verdade.

- Sim. Inclusive, nós, eu e Remo, obrigamos Pedro a se transformar e provamos aos garotos de que estávamos falando a verdade. Mas quando estávamos retornando ao castelo para entregar Pedro, a lua cheia...

- Entendi...

- E o rato aproveitou a oportunidade para escapulir. Não sei onde ele está agora - Dumbledore o olhou com atenção. - O senhor acredita, não acredita? Harry e seus amigos podem confirmar... E tem o Remo também...

- Não creio que a palavra de bruxos menores valerá alguma coisa. Tampouco, Remo. Pelo que eu entendi está...

- Na Floresta Proibida.

- Pois é.

Uma agonia foi tomando conta do peito de Sirius. Os dementadores já deviam estar chegando. Não havia mais esperança. Seria beijado. Talvez mandassem seu corpo sem vida para que Sarah tomasse conta. Ah. Sarah...

- Infelizmente, Sirius, eu não tenho mais poder de decisão. A minha palavra não pode contra a do Ministro. Eu não fui uma testemunha ocular.

- Eu compreendo... - ele se sentou na cadeira e passou a mão pelos cabelos. - O que me dói é saber que eu vou morrer em vão...

- Sirius - Dumbledore pousou a mão em seu ombro. - Para tudo se tem remédio... Exceto a morte, e você ainda não está morto.

- Ainda...

- Aguarde... - Dumbledore disse se retirando.

- Aguardar? - Sirius sacudiu a cabeça. - Só se for um milagre...

O bruxo escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Ouviu algumas batidas vindas da vidraça e ergueu o rosto. Deu um pinote da cadeira quando viu a cabeça de Harry subir e descer do outro lado da janela. Ainda com o queixo despencado, tentou abrir as janelas mas estava trancada. Ele ouviu Hermione balbuciar "Se afaste", e obedeceu.

A garota abriu a janela com um feitiço. O queixo de Sirius despencou ainda mais. Os dois estavam montados em um hipogrifo.

- Como... Como? - ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Não temos muito tempo - disse Harry. - Você tem que sair daqui, os dementadores estão chegando, MacNair foi buscar eles.

Sirius se apoiou na janela e içou o corpo pelo parapeito. Passou depois uma perna por cima do lombo do animal e montou atrás de Hermione.

- Ok, Bicuço, para cima! - disse Harry, sacudindo a corda que fazia de rédea. - Para a torre, anda!

Pouco depois o hipogrifo pousava no alto da Torre Oeste. Os garotos escorregaram para o chão e Sirius chegou mais para frente, tomando a corda.

- Sirius, é melhor você ir depressa - ofegou Harry. - Ele vão chegar na sala de Flitwick a qualquer momento e vão descobrir que você fugiu.

- O que aconteceu com o outro garoto? Rony! - perguntou Sirius.

- Ele vai ficar bom. Ainda está desacordado mas Madame Pomfrey diz que vai dar um jeito nele. Depressa, vai...

Sirius olhou mais uma vez para Harry.

- Como é que eu vou poder lhe agradecer...

- VAI! - gritaram Harry e Hermione.

Sirius puxou a corda fazendo Bicuço se virar para o céu.

- Nós vamos nos ver outra vez - disse. - Você é bem filho do seu pai, Harry.

E apertou os flancos do hipogrifo com os calcanhares, fazendo-o levantar vôo em direção à lua.


	10. Acerto de Contas Parte I: Em Pratos Lim...

**Capítulo Dez - Acerto de Contas - Parte I: Em Pratos Limpos**

Remo abriu a porta de casa e empurrou do malão para dentro com o pé. Mal fechou a porta e alguma coisa segurou seu pescoço. Ele sentiu falta de ar. Foi empurrado contra a parede, os pés mal tocando o chão.

- Agora... Nós dois...

Remo levou a mão ao pescoço tentando afrouxar as que o apertavam.

- Depois de resolvermos o problema do menino, vamos resolver o problema da mulher... Da minha mulher...

Remo reconheceu o rosto de Sirius na penumbra.

- Sirius... Eu... - ele fez força para falar.

- Não sou idiota, Remo...

- Sirius... Me... Solte... - ele se contorcia segurando os punhos do outro.

- Eu posso estar desarmado e fraco mas ainda tenho forças para acertar contas com você... - disse erguendo Remo ainda mais.

- Si.. riu... s... - Remo sentia faltar ar no cérebro. - Ela... Eu... Nós não... Nunca... Por favor...

- Eu vi, Remo... Eu vi vocês aquela tarde na casa... Você subindo com ela nos braços para o quarto... Ninguém me contou, eu estava lá - os olhos dele crispavam de raiva.

- Idi...o... ta...

- O que você disse? - ele o soltou.

Remo se apoio na parede para não cair. Alisou o pescoço de leve e sentiu as marcas fundas da mão de Sirius.

- Eu te chamei de idiota. Porque você É um grande idiota - falou ainda rouco.

- Você ainda ousa falar assim comigo? - disse exasperado. - Eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo!

- E sou... Está vendo como você é idiota?

- Seu... - Sirius deu um soco no queixo de Remo.

Ele cambaleou. Não deixou por menos e acertou Sirius no olho. Sirius o segurou pela gola na intenção de lhe dar outro soco mas Remo o empurrou antes e os dois bateram na estante, derrubando livros e vasos de vidro. Sirius se soltou e acertou-lhe o estômago. Remo conteve uma careta de dor e num impulso mais forte jogou Sirius com um murro no chão.

Parou arfando e se jogou no chão também. Sirius o encarou. Remo passou o polegar no canto da boca e veio sangue em seus dedos. Sustentou o olhar.

- Você é o ser mais acéfalo que existe na face da terra, Almofadinhas...

- E você é o ser mais baixo que existe nela, Aluado...

- Você vai ficar me insultando ou vai me deixar falar?

- O que você vai me dizer? "Me desculpe amigão mas agora eu estou dormindo com a sua mulher"...

- Eu de via te bater mais - falou massageando o queixo.

- Sou eu quem devia te bater mais!

Levaram alguns segundos se olhando até que caíram na risada.

- Tudo bem... - Sirius falou sério. - Eu sei que a culpa foi inteiramente minha. Você, com toda boa vontade a levou ao Ministério para se despedir e eu acabei nosso casamento. Eu praticamente a joguei em cima de você...

- Sirius...

- Mas eu nunca imaginei que vocês dois pudessem fazer isso comigo. Eu a liberei porque achava que ia morrer naquela prisão e não queria que ela perdesse o resto da vida como viúva de marido vivo.

- Sirius...

- A mulher da minha vida e o meu melhor amigo. Vocês dois mereciam o prêmio de Cafajestes do Milênio...- falava gesticulando para o teto. - Posso até visualizar como foi que você a consolou no dia que eu fui preso.

- Sirius se você não me ouvir...

- Estou enojado de saber que ela deu em cima de você. Que cantada ela usou? Não foi a de "você vem sempre por aqui"? Ou foi?

Remo ficou de joelhos e agarrou Sirius pelo colarinho. Ele piscou diversas vezes sem reação.

- Você vai me deixar falar ou eu vou ter que te amarrar?

- O que você tem para me falar? - disse em tom de desafio.

- Vou te contar uma histórinha - falou largando-o. - Era uma vez uma linda garotinha loira que se apaixonou pelo cara mais cafajeste da escola. Eles eram muito, muito amigos, e ele levou quatro anos para descobrir que sempre foi louco por ela. O que no começo era um romance infantil se revelou um amor forte e ardente capaz de sobreviver a tudo e a todos que se colocassem em seu caminho. Pois bem, eles se casaram. No meio social em que viviam eram invejados por serem o casal mais feliz, mais amoroso, feitos um para o outro, de verdade. Um belo dia, por uma ignorância do destino, ele é acusado de um crime. O que ela fez? Ela faz de um tudo para ir vê-lo na cadeia. O que ele faz? Ele acaba com o casamento dos dois. A atitude dele foi como se tivesse dado um tiro em uma pessoa que estivesse agonizando... A intenção é amenizar a dor mas é tão brutal quanto matar propriamente. Ela, antes uma garota alegre e aberta para vida, vira uma pessoa apática... Quase um vegetal... Isso porque toda a luz do seu ser foi arrancada de seu corpo no momento em que o idiota do marido dela arrancou a aliança de seu dedo.

- Eu não...

- Eu ainda não acabei - Remo fez um gesto com a mão. - A pobre mulher achava que ele sairia daquela situação e que os dois voltariam a ficar juntos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas ele não saiu. Ele foi preso. Prisão perpétua. Ela rezou noites afora, implorando para que a morte a levasse, mas o pior ainda estaria por vir. Enquanto ela tinha alucinações com os momentos mais felizes de suas vidas a natureza achou pouco e lhe deu o golpe de misericórdia. O que a jovem dessa triste história não sabia - ele fez uma pausa para se recuperar da emoção - é que dentro dela havia um fruto desse amor... E a morte atendeu as suas preces. Ela perdeu aquilo que os dois mais queriam na vida... Ela perdeu um filho.

- Meu Deus...

- E num gesto desesperado ela se agarrou à única taboa de salvação que flutuava naquela tempestade: um amigo. Mas o amigo era digno demais para mexer em feridas tão recentes e profundas e não se deixou levar pelas ondas do acaso. Ele a guiou pelas águas tumultuadas, com todo carinho e atenção, ficando à deriva junto com ela e à espera de um milagre. E o milagre aconteceu. O marido fugiu. E eles se reencontraram onze anos depois. Só que o marido, minha gente, é tão pateta que ao invés de correr para os seus braços em busca de amor correu em busca de satisfações que ela não tinha para dar, acusando-a de um crime injusto.

- Não é injusto...

- É injusto, sim. É injusto porque aquela mulher nunca amou mais ninguém durante estes onze anos além do acéfalo que a acusou de traição - Remo passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Aí tem você, a história de Sarah. O fim dela ainda não foi escrito. Eu só quero ver se você vai deixar ela fechar o livro sem escrever "e viveram felizes para sempre"...

Sirius não conseguiu responder. Levantou cambaleando e deu um soco violento na parede. Depois escorregou por ela, chorando como uma criança.

- Eu não sabia... - falou entre lágrimas - Se eu soubesse...

- A estória de vocês nunca vai poder ser feita de "se"...

- Será que ainda dá tempo? - perguntou passando a mão no rosto.

- Claro que dá... - Remo recostou na poltrona. - O destino está em suas mãos.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Sirius. Ele se ergueu e marchou para a porta mas Remo o deteve com o braço.

- Veja lá o que você vai fazer...

- Eu sei muito bem o que vou fazer... - segurou o ombro de Remo. - Você me perdoa, meu amigo?

- Sim... Claro que eu te perdôo... - sorriu. - Mas antes de você ir deixe-me ver esses ferimentos ou a Sarah irá me matar... E vamos acabar com esse seu visual de fugitivo da cadeia...

- Remo... Eu sou um fugitivo...


	11. Acerto de Contas Parte II: Nunca Mais O...

**Capítulo 10 - Acerto de Contas - Parte II: Nunca Mais Outra Vez**

**N/A:** Este capítulo tem como música tema a música "Unbreak my Heart" (Refaça Meu Coração) de Toni Brexton. Letra com tradução ao longo do capítulo.

Sarah ouviu um barulho às suas costas e parou o que estava fazendo. Olhou à sua volta. "Impressão minha", pensou. Passou a mão pela testa. O sol escaldante do meio dia anunciava a chegada do verão. Aproveitou a bica da tina aberta e molhou o rosto. Tinha vontade era de entrar no tanque de roupa e tudo. "Quem sabe quando eu acabar de lavar essas coisas?". Amarrou o cabelo e prendeu em um coque para livrar o pescoço.

Soltou um suspiro e terminou de torcer o lençol. Jogou na bacia de latão e levou para estender. Há dois dias que fazia uma faxina rigorosa na casa em Bournrmouth da maneira mais difícil: do jeito trouxa.

Abriu o lençol no fino arame do quintal. Estava prendendo o último pregador quando uma sombra passou por trás do tecido branco. O coração de Sarah pulou de susto. Ergueu a ponta do lençol mas não havia nada nem ninguém. Com certeza havia sido algum pássaro... Talvez uma coruja. Ainda olhando assustada, levou a bacia para o tanque a fim de terminar com as roupas.

Espreguiçou-se para espantar o cansaço e enfiou a mão na espuma, tirando de lá o último vestido. Abriu a torneira e deixou que a água escorresse. Foi quando sentiu alguém segurá-la por trás.

- Mas que... - ela se virou.

Era Sirius. Estava muito diferente da última vez. Os cabelos estavam cortados e seu rosto estava mais cheio e corado. Tentou escapulir pelo lado mas ele apoiou os braços no tanque, um de cada lado de seu corpo.

- Me deixe... - ela falou se encará-lo.

- Não - respondeu levantando-lhe o queixo. - Vamos conversar e vai ser agora.

- Eu não estou com paciência para aturar suas crises, Sirius - falou encarando-o.

- Eu não vou dar nenhuma crise...

- Isso é o que você está dizendo agora... Antes não foi desta forma - tentou passar por baixo de seus braços mas ele a impediu.

- Eu estive na casa do Remo... Ele me contou a verdade... Por que você não me falou antes, Sarah?

- Você não quis escutar! Você tirou suas próprias conclusões por causa de um mísero bilhete... Aliás, muito me admira que você tenha escutado o Remo...

- Ele me forçou... Ele me bateu...

- Bem feito. Devia ter deixado você todo quebrado...

- Eu já estou quebrado, Sarah... - disse com ternura. - Eu não tinha... Idéia do que aconteceu com você...

- Claro que não teria... Quando você me viu pela primeira vez depois de anos foi logo me perguntar se eu estava vivendo com outro homem... Não ouvi você perguntar como eu tinha suportado a sua falta, se eu ainda te amava, ou se não... - ela engoliu seco. - O que eu sofri estes anos todos... - ela o olhou nos olhos. - O que o Remo te contou?

- Tudo Sarah...... Inclusive... - ele falou com os olhos cheios d'água. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Sarah.

- Eu não quero... - ela soluçou. - Me lembrar... Eu não quero...

- E eu não estava aqui... Por Merlin... Eu não quero nem imaginar o quanto você deve ter sofrido...

Sarah se encostou à beirada do tanque e passou as mãos cheias de espuma nos cabelos.

- Me desculpe... - ele murmurou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça veementemente.

- Eu ainda não consegui superar tudo aquilo... Estes onze anos apenas serviram para me mostrar o quão você era importante na minha vida... O quanto eu era feliz ao seu lado... E de repente o chão se abriu aos meus pés e eu não tive a menos possibilidade me agarrar a nada...

- Você teve o Remo...

- Pare! - ela o olhou com fúria. - Você sabe que não é a mesma coisa! Está vendo como você ainda pensa daquela forma?

- Eu não estou te acusando de nada... Eu estou apenas dizendo que o Remo foi uma pessoa maravilhosa que te ajudou a viver este tempo todo...

- Exatamente - ela colocou o dedo na cara dele. - Foi apenas uma pessoa maravilhosa, um amigo que me ajudou... Mas ele não pode viver por mim, portanto só eu e Deus sabemos o quanto eu sofri por sua maldita prisão!

- Maldita mesmo... Mas agora é passado - ele apertou os ombros dela de leve.

- Não é passado, não... Eu ainda tenho pesadelos lembrando daquela tarde em que você me deixou dentro de uma dor insuportável... - ela começou a chorar novamente. - E naquela noite... Naquela noite em que eu senti a única coisa que eu poderia ter de sua se perder... E eu não pude fazer nada, nada para impedir...

- Não foi culpa sua... Você não sabia...

- Eu sei que não... Mas...

- Sarah, pare de remoer o que não tem mais jeito... Aconteceu, passou... Foi uma fatalidade... Eu estou aqui, agora!

- Por quanto tempo? Quem me garante que você não me dirá adeus novamente?

- Eu sei que eu fui rude com você acabando nosso casamento daquela forma tão cruel... Eu queria exatamente impedir isso tudo... E errei... Acho que só piorei as coisas...

- Sirius... Você ainda corre o risco de ser apanhado... E se isso acontecer eu não quero estar perto para sofrer de novo...

- Você não vai sofrer de novo... Eu prometo...

- Não faça promessas que você não poderá cumprir...

- Sarah... - ele se ajoelhou diante dela. - Eu te imploro... Me deixe ao menos tentar...

- Eu... - ela olhou para baixo e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. - Eu deixo, deixo sim...

- Ah... Sarah... - ele se levantou e a abraçou forte. - Você não sabe o quanto eu desejei estar assim com você estes anos... - falou beijando-lhe a nuca. - Aquela cela fria e escura...

- Shii... - ela fez segurando o rosto dele. - Quietinho, meu amor, você já falou demais...

Sirius olhou profundamente para ela antes de beijá-la. Quando os lábios se encontraram foi como se um turbilhão sacudisse seus corpos. Todo o desejo e o amor apagados durante os últimos onze anos veio à tona como uma explosão vulcânica.

Sarah sorriu ao perceber que o gosto da boca dele ainda era o mesmo, que a maneira como ele desmanchava seu cabelo ainda era a mesma, que o cheiro do corpo dele ainda era o mesmo e que a respiração dele ritmava de acordo com a sua. Só não havia percebido uma coisa.

- Sarah... Você está tremendo... - ele sussurrou, abraçando-a com mais força.

- Oh... - ela se agarrou a ele com medo de cair. - Por favor, Sirius, me abrace mais forte... Eu tenho que ter certeza que esta não é mais uma alucinação...

- Não... Não é - disse beijando-a mais uma vez -, e eu vou te provar...

Sirius a ergueu do solo e a colocou sentada no tanque. Ele acabou de soltar-lhe os cabelos e passou uma das mãos pela sua cintura, puxando-a mais contra si. Podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dela. Abaixou uma das alça do vestido com a mão livre. Sarah empurrou o corpo de leve para trás.

- Me beije antes... - ela pediu com uma urgência no olhar - Eu sinto tanta falta dos seus beijos... Quero ver se você ainda é capaz de afastar toda a minha tristeza apenas com o toque de seus lábios...

Sirius sorriu e a puxou pela nunca, beijando-a de leve e com pontaria irregular por todo o rosto, até encontrar sua boca. Brincaram por muito tempo com os lábios entreabertos, até que não suportaram mais.

- Agora, continue... - ela falou sem abrir os olhos.

Ele arriou a outra alça de seu vestido e este escorregou até a cintura. Sarah suspirou quando a boca dele desceu pelo seu colo descoberto. Ainda trêmula, ela lhe desabotoou a camisa, que foi parar no chão, dentro da bacia.

Sarah passou de leve as unhas pelas suas costas e gemeu quando as mãos de Sirius subiram pelas suas coxas. Era como se as folhas houvesse parado de se mexer ou o mundo de rodar. Sirius pediu para que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Estavam tão tensos, tão cheios de desejo, que o apocalipse podia acontecer sem os perturbar.

A boca dele subiu novamente em direção a sua e ela entranhou uma das mãos em seu cabelo, sujando-o de espuma e puxando-o mais contra si. O sol quente do meio dia queimava-os, aumentado ainda mais o calor. Sarah terminou de desafivelar o cinto e ele, sem mais poder, tirou-lhe o resto do vestido. Sirius a puxou pelo quadril, diminuindo ainda mais o pouco espaço que separava seus corpos, ela enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura, pronta para se entregar ao que desejou durante os últimos onze anos.

Sirius se debruçou de leve sobre ela e o filete de água que descia da bica caiu sobre eles, misturando-se ao suor de seus corpos. Ele tirou uma mecha molhada do rosto, jogando os cabelos para trás, e arrancou as últimas peças de roupa que barravam contato. Beijou-a de leve e abriu os olhos.

- Eu te amo - disse ele ofegante.

- Eu também... Sempre te amei... E sempre vou te amar... Até o fim dos meus dias... - falou pontuando cada frase com um beijo.

Sentindo-se como se fosse morrer, Sarah se entregou à febre do corpo dele. Sirius abriu os olhos novamente e encontrou os olhos azuis dela marejados. Podia sentir o gosto de sua boca, o toque de seus cabelos, o cheiro de seu corpo... Podia ouvir sua respiração. E quando os fechou novamente, uma lágrima escorreu por sua face, salgando o beijo.

* * *

Sarah acordou sozinha na cama. Tivera um sonho maravilhoso. Sonhara que passara a tarde anterior toda nos braços de Sirius. Pena que era apenas um sonho... Havia sido tão real. Espreguiçou-se longamente e o lençol escorregou de seu corpo. Estranhou estar nua. Fazia algum tempo que não dormia assim.

Ela se enrolou nele e levantou, andando até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho. Parecia inclusive mais jovem. Bocejou lentamente e levou a mão esquerda à boca. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que a aliança de ouro estava em seu dedo. Olhou pelo quarto e viu roupas masculinas caídas num canto.

Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto e ela soltou um grito de felicidade. Saiu correndo do quarto e desceu as escadas chamando.

- Sirius?

Mas ele não estava. Teria sido ilusão? Teria estado ela tão louca a ponto de tirar as roupas dele do sótão e colocar a aliança no dedo?

Começou a entrar em desespero. Não poderia ter sido uma alucinação. Ela precisava que não fosse mais uma alucinação.

Foi quando ela o viu, sentado à beira do despenhadeiro. Ela mordeu os lábios e saiu de casa, andando até ele. Ele estava com olhar perdido no horizonte, sentado na relva, abraçado aos joelhos.

Ela se aproximou sem fazer barulho e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.

- Bom dia - ele sorriu e a beijou.

- Muito bom... - respondeu enquanto ele passava os braços em volta dela e a puxava contra si. Sarah recostou a cabeça em seu peito e ele a aninhou em seus braços. - Pensando na vida? - ela perguntou alisando seu braço.

- Pensando no futuro... No nosso futuro...

- Eu queria tanto ter te dado aquele filho, meu amor... - falou emocionada.

- Shi... - ele a calou com um beijo. - Teremos muito, muito tempo para isso a partir de agora...

- Tomara que sim...

- Você me perdoa? Me perdoa por ter achado que você e o Remo...

- Perdôo... Perdôo se você me perdoar por ter seguido o seu conselho...

- Seguir a sua vida e ser feliz?

- Sim...

- Não há o que perdoar por isso. Fico... Fico feliz que você tenha tentado - e sorriu -, e fico mais feliz ainda por você não ter conseguido.

Sarah riu também.

- Eu acordei e achei que fosse um sonho... - falou contemplando o horizonte. - Mas aí eu vi isso - ela mostrou a mão.

- É... - disse enlaçando a mão dela na sua, onde também reluzia uma aliança dourada. - Agora ninguém mais vai tirar ela daí... - ela sorriu. - Nunca mais outra vez...

_Unbreak My Heart_

_(Refaça meu coração)_

_Toni Braxton_

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_(Não me deixe nesta mágoa toda)_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_(Não me deixe de fora na chuva)_

_Come back and bring back the smile_

_(Retorne e traga de volta o sorriso)_

_Come and take these tears away_

_(Venha e leve estas lágrimas embora)_

_I need your arms to hold me now_

_(Eu preciso de seus braços para me segurarem neste momento)_

_Life is so unkind_

_(A vida é tão cruel)_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

_(Traga de volta aquelas noites quando eu tinha você junto de mim)_

_Unbreak my heart_

_(Refaça meu coração)_

_Say you'll love me again_

_(Diga que você me amará novamente)_

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door_

_(Desfaça este sofrimento que você causou quando saiu pela porta)_

_and walked out of my life_

_(E saiu da minha vida)_

_Uncry these tears, I've cried so many nights_

_(Tire estas lágimas que eu chorei tantas noites)_

_Unbreak my heart_

_(Refaça meu coração)_

_Take back that sad word "goodbye"_

_(Retire aquela triste palavra "adeus")_

_Bring back the joy to my life_

_(Traga de volta a alegria para minha vida)_

_Don't leave me here with these tears_

_(Não me abandone aqui com estas lágrimas)_

_Come and kiss this pain away_

_(Venha e afaste essa dor com um beijo)_

_I can't forget the day you left_

_(Eu não consigo esquecer o dia que você partiu)_

_I was so unkind_

_(Eu fui tão rude)_

_Life is so cruel without you beside me_

_(A vida é tão cruel sem você aqui ao meu lado)_

_Unbreak my heart_

_(Refaça meu coração)_

_Say you'll love me again_

_(Diga que você me amará novamente)_

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door_

_(Desfaça este sofrimento que você causou quando saiu pela porta)_

_and walked out of my life_

_(E saiu da minha vida)_

_Uncry these tears, I've cried so many nights_

_(Tire estas lágimas que eu chorei tantas noites)_

_Unbreak my heart_

_(Refaça meu coração)_

_Don't leave me in all this pain_

_(Não me deixe nesta mágoa toda)_

_Don't leave me out in the rain_

_(Não me deixe de fora na chuva)_

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

_(Traga de volta aquelas noites quando eu tinha você junto de mim)_

_Unbreak my heart_

_(Refaça meu coração)_

_Say you'll love me again_

_(Diga que você me amará novamente)_

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door_

_(Desfaça este sofrimento que você causou quando saiu pela porta)_

_and walked out of my life_

_(E saiu da minha vida)_

_Uncry these tears, I've cried so many nights_

_(Tire estas lágimas que eu chorei tantas noites)_

_Unbreak my...._

_(Refaça meu...)_

_Unbreak my heart, oh baby_

_(Refaça meu coração, oh baby)_

_Come back and say you'll love me_

_(Volte e diga que você me amará)_

_Unbreak my heart, sweet darling_

_(Refaça meu coração, querido)_

_Without you I can't go on_

_(Sem você eu não posso continuar)_

_Say you'll love me_

_(Diga que você me amará)_

_Say you'll love me_

_(Diga que você me amará)_

_Unbreak my..._

_(Refaça meu...)_

_Say you'll love me_

_(Diga que você me amará)_

_Tell me you love me_

_(Diga-me que me ama)_

_Unbreak my..._

_(Refaça meu...)_

_Say you'll love me_

_(Diga que você me amará)_

FIM

Continua em Somente Para Seus Olhos


End file.
